


The Pirate & The Prince

by viivalkyrie



Series: For the Love of the Prideful [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Lemon, M/M, Male Slash, Peachshipping, Pirates, Polarshipping - Freeform, Powerbottom!Atem, Prideshipping, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viivalkyrie/pseuds/viivalkyrie
Summary: 1742, somewhere in the Caribbean: Seto Kaiba has decided it's a pirate's life for him. On the day him and his crew abandon their service to the crown in favor of a life on the lam, they are chased down by an exotic ship, lead by the ferocious Prince of Egypt. The pirate captain never guessed his first adventure would be saving the world from a lunatic thief king... or that Prince Atem would be such a goddamn flirt... Pirate!AU Prideshipping, Peachshipping, Polarshipping
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kujaku Mai | Mai Valentine, Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Mutou Yuugi
Series: For the Love of the Prideful [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1323869
Comments: 16
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FULL STORY TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions of child abuse, depictions of violence/death
> 
> You guys. Powerbottom!Atem strikes AGAIN! 
> 
> I'm having way too much fun writing this. I wholeheartedly acknowledge the historical inaccuracies of everything in this fic, and I encourage you, my dear reader, to ignore them in the hopes of enjoying this insane piece as much as I do. I did blatantly borrow chunks of this world from Pirates of the Caribbean, as you might be able to tell, but I'm not sure if I would consider this a crossover... if I'm wrong, let me know.
> 
> Have fun, mateys!
> 
> xoxo Vii

It was coming. This he knew.

He rose that morning, and the scent clung to his clothes, his hair, his food. The wind blew at him with a strange whisper. Seto Kaiba knew change like an old friend; and he knew when it would come with a raging force.

The summer of 1742 was another hot, humid, and successful run for the _Cosmo Queen_. Its crew, despite the tales of their brilliant capture tactics and deadly force, jostled along the decks with jolly shanties bursting from their lips. It echoed among the ship’s creaking floorboards, their clothes and beards coated in salt.

As one of the most infamous English privateers in the Caribbean, Captain Kaiba was a man of riches. In his 5 years of sailing under the British flag, he captured more enemy ships for the crown than he’d had meals. His legendary crew - known to be as efficient as they were violent - thrived under his brilliant strategies and firm leadership. He was a harsh man, cold to all but his closest crew, those there since the beginning of his reign. Outsiders and gossips believed the captain to have everything he could ever desire - money, fame, power, glory. Women from all over the Caribbean wondered when the handsome English Lieutenant with the ocean-blue eyes would ever settle down. 

But if Seto Kaiba was known for one thing, it was his undefeated title in all the Caribbean. He’d never lost a ship, never forfeited a battle, and always walked away with the spoils. He would never back down to a challenge... and he was growing tired of taking orders.

 _“We kindle and char/ we flame and ignite/ Drink up me hearties, yo ho…”_ Kaiba mouthed, a crease in his lip. His crew was singing full-force, and they would have to remember some semblance of discretion before they arrived in port.

The salty wind whipped his chestnut hair, and he glanced beside him on the quarterdeck, to his first mate. Mokuba Kaiba had his foppish hair pulled back into a sloppy, low ponytail. Much unlike the captain, who donned a military uniform with a blue coat to match, the first mate was much less formal - a bandana around his forehead, tall leather boots folded at the mouth, worn breeches, a loose tunic and a stripped officer's coat.

"Sir!” Mokuba still wore a shit-eating grin whenever he was forced to address his brother like that. “Barbados approaching on starboard.”

Kaiba nodded. “We dock at the lower port today. Check the supply counts, and plan for departure as soon as possible.” He growled under his breath. "I don't want to be here any longer than we have to."

Mokuba saluted, but his eyes softened for a moment. "Are we sailing home after this, Seto?"

The incline of his older brother's head was imperceptible. "Yes. _Home_."

Mokuba’s head bobbed furiously, and he began shouting orders to the crew below.

It was a short time before they had docked, entering upon the scene of Barbados’ busiest port. Men and women scrambling around the streets with baskets, ropes, and animals were dotted with vibrant red coats standing on guard. As Kaiba and his closest crew prepared to disembark _,_ he recognized a messenger from City Hall. 

The Commodore was expecting them. As usual.

Before the messenger had time to reach them, Kaiba cocked his head to one side, as if stretching his neck. “To the market,” he snapped, “And be quick about it.” The two crew members on his left saluted, their hats low over their eyes. The shorter one snorted, tendrils of shoulder-length hair falling from her hat. 

”I swore the day I had to wear a dress again was the day I'd throw myself off the ship."

“If you disregard direct orders,” he growled, "I'll throw you off myself.” The taller woman, her gorgeous figure hidden in a loose fitted tunic and man’s trousers, took the other by the arm with a look. They took off down the dock and disappeared into the bustling crowd. The two men on Kaiba's right snickered. 

"Teá and Mai hate the ports,” Joey, the _Cosmo Queen's_ gunnery master, cackled. His best mate and fellow expert, Tristan, elbowed him with a smirk.

“Yeah, almost as much as they hate wearing corsets.”

Duke the quartermaster rounded up the back of the group, rolling his cat-green eyes as the other two started to roughhouse. "I'm sure they don't hate it as much as they hate the both of you."

“Shut up!" Mokuba hissed, though his face was creased to avoid laughing. Kaiba scowled, adjusted his white cravat for the umpteenth time.

"Mokuba." His brother's faithful grey eyes jumped to him. "Keep an eye on things. If you see any dragons, let me know." 

The crew exchanged looks, but Mokuba laughed at the inside joke. "Aye, aye, Captain."

Kaiba stepped onto the dock. His shining officer’s boots clicked loudly on the wooden slats. 

The messenger intercepted them halfway down the dock; he was a short man with a pig-expression. He wore a white wig and a red uniform that barely held together around his bulging abdomen. Despite being inferior in rank and half his size, he held his gaze down his nose. Even Mokuba stood taller than the messenger, of whom was slowly turning the same color as his coat.

"Lieutenant Kaiba!" he barked with trembling jowls, "Welcome back to Barbados!"

Joey cracking his knuckles audibly. “Be in your best interests,” Tristan warned, “To address the Captain correctly, wouldn’t you say?”

The messenger blanched as several eyes glinted at him. Kaiba’s golden buttons shimmered under the sunlight in response. "Of course, _Captain._ I was just made aware of your promotion this morning."

"If you were any lesser of a man than you already are," Kaiba said, not bothering to make eye contact, "I could shoot you for a mistake like that."

The short man's tone held steady, even those his eyes were starting to bulge. "The Commodore sent me as soon as he received word the _Cosmo Queen_ was in our waters. I'm sure he would appreciate if you kept one of his favorite soldiers in one piece."

Kaiba hoped his crew kept their poker faces as well as he did. The Commodore saw their change in port docking earlier than he'd imagined.

“I don't need to waste words with you, Hobson. I have matters to discuss with the old man.” Kaiba stepped ahead of the redcoat; his crew followed like his shadow. Hobson scrambled to fall into step with his mile-long legs. 

"And what matters have you brought for the Commodore today?" Hobson shouted.

"That sounds above your rank," Kaiba replied. The man sputtered, but Kaiba walked out of earshot into the street. They walked a few yards before he stopped suddenly in the path, causing Hobson to run into the back of Joey’s legs. The blonde snarled and almost swatted the man's wig off his head.

“Captain Kaiba, keep your dogs under control!" the man shouted, readjusting his headpiece. Joey's brown eyes narrowed as Duke and Tristan glowered over their shoulders.

“Whattya call me?!” Tristan held back the furious blonde, as Kaiba eyed a carriage trotting by.

“Is there a reason for your stalling?” Hobson poked. Kaiba’s eyes fell upon the two women on his crew making their way through the crowd. They were changed into plain skirts, light colored frocks, and fluttering fans. Teá, the crew medic who’d sworn off dresses, had a white cap on her head. Mai, Kaiba’s personal bodyguard, had her hair rolled up gracefully. They resembled nothing of the fierce sailors they truly were. Hobson’s gaze followed his, and he smirked.

“Interesting,” he said, “how one man’s trash is another man’s treasure.”

With a minute scowl, Kaiba took to his long stride again, Hobson and his men rallying to deny Joey another attempt on Hobson’s life. They pushed through the crowd, many townsfolk stumbling out of their way. As they made their way up a steep road, fewer and more elaborate carriages raced by. Kaiba saw Teá and Mai had each caught the eye of a guarding officer, waving their fans and giggling almost on cue.

As the group reached a set of large iron gates, Hobson hurried to the front. "Now, sir, you know very well your riff-raff are not allowed into the manor. They must-!”

Joey shoved Hobson. “Outta my way, then!” Joey and Tristan bee-lined back towards town. Duke complained as he trailed after them, "Why the hell did he make us follow all the way here?" 

Hobson sputtered and adjusted himself as the gates swung open. "I'll see you off when you're ready to depart, _Captain!"_

Kaiba was ushered into a pristine white mansion without much fanfare. Bodies dressed in arrays of redcoats and frilly maid's skirts bustled around. He heard a nervous servant boy squeak, “I announce Lieutenant Kaiba!” in the foyer, and all the servants halted to perform low bows at the waist. Kaiba grunted to dismiss them, and it was as if they'd never been interrupted. The marble floor, the thick scent of dusty curtains, the stiff furniture from Kaiba’s last visit nearly one year ago was untouched. He was lead into the hall and instructed to wait for his superior to greet him.

He set his jaw and unclenched his fists, the marks from his fingernails visibly purpled.

There was the sound of boots clicking the floor, and into the foyer came a mountain of a man - his broad shoulders took up almost the entire width of the doorway. He was built like a heavyweight boxer, his small black eyes receding under a large jaw and square, white teeth. He wore a long and curling grey wig, a blue coat with gold buttons, and shining black leather officer’s boots.

“Ah, my fearless privateer!” the man boomed, clapping a huge hand on Kaiba's shoulder. “Glad you could stop by, son. Even if it’s just for your paycheck.”

“Commodore Kaiba." The tall brunette saluted as if someone forced his hand. "I come bearing my quarterly report.”

“Yes. Come in.” His father beckoned towards the drawing room. Kaiba did not address the offer of brandy from the closest servant. He stood stiffly in the room as the senior Kaiba walked behind his mahogany desk, lit by a large, wide window. The wood top was spread with maps, flag markers, a globe, and a fresh glass of the brandy. The Commodore's accountant scurried to the corner desk in the room, prepped with an ink, quill and parchment. The Commodore did not sit, his shoulders casting a block of shadow across Kaiba’s face.

Kaiba dully began reciting his numbers, a scowl itching at his lips. He kept his gaze forward, without direct eye contact, as he watched the large officer scan his face. The privateer was surprised how calm he felt this time. And yet the scratch of the quill thundered in his ears.

When Gozoburo Kaiba adopted two boys from the local orphanage, he took to the eldest like a moth to a flame. At first, the man treated him lovingly - fed him exotic foods, dressed him in the best cloth, and told him he was the heir to a “much more lucrative” crown than even the King of England. Seto was initially concerned about the man’s lack of interest in Mokuba, ready to insist his brother receive his own education as well, once he was old enough. He was glad to bite his tongue when he learned what that entailed. Once he felt safe, trusting of the man…

He swallowed hard between a sentence. The Commodore noticed. His thick brow went up a fraction. A memory flashed in the sunlight off the window. 

_The tight collar around his neck, for focus. The whip cracking his shoulders, for discipline. Standing in the corner for hours until he wet himself, for shame. The rope holding him underneath the desk, listening hour after hour to the Commodore’s droning voice, for resilience._

He was the only officer the Commodore met in this room. The desk almost leered at him.

After ending his drawl, the accountant’s pen continued to scratch at the parchment. Gozaburo smirked under his thick mustache. 

"You have done very well, Seto. Your promotion suits you.”

Kaiba did not move a muscle. A muscle in his neck throbbed.

“Don’t you think so?” The man couldn't hold back another large-toothed grin. "The way you sail around the sea, destroying everything in your path. You're unstoppable. You have gained the power that most men would beg like hungry dogs for."

There was a flicker of movement in the window behind the Commodore. Kaiba’s eyes tensed to focus on it, but losing the man’s gaze would send him back to the little, distracted boy the Commodore was hoping to see. His eyes remained loyal. Out of the corner of his gaze, he saw the shadow of a cat sitting in the windowsill.

"Not much can faze me, sir.”

Gozaburo chuckled. ”So it seems.” The cat slinked along the floor as an elongated shadow, and Kaiba noticed it did not have a tail. 

“Have you heard any more of your missing crew mate? The white-haired gypsy?”

Kaiba frowned. “No, sir, because he’s dead.”

Gozaburo raised his eyebrows, his mouth a straight black line. “Under such mysterious circumstances, I would be very sure of that before you make an official report.”

“His body was never recovered.” The captain responded.

The Commodore shook his head. “I don’t like loose ends, Seto.”

There was a silence as Kaiba simmered under the comment. There was an excruciatingly long moment before the accountant’s quill stopped writing.

The Commodore huffed. “I am satisfied with your report. Your earnings are more than impressive. However..." Kaiba resisted clenching his fists. "I’ve heard whispers of you hoping to purchase another vessel. Looking to expand your fleet?”

Kaiba held back his lip from curling over his teeth. “A musing I had once.”

“I know the _Cosmo Queen_ isn’t your perfect ship.” Gozaburo took the accountant’s folded report. “But she is a British ship - a beauty at that - and she is the only one you’re permitted to use as my privateer. It shows your allegiance to the Crown, to your work, and to me.”

“Of course, sir.”

“And Croquet...” The servant that offered Kaiba brandy snapped to attention. “What is the status of _The Dragon_?”

Croquet bowed. “She is set to sail for London tomorrow, sir, as a gift to His Majesty.”

The Commodore kept his eyes on Kaiba for any reaction. Kaiba was pleased to see he was disappointed; he made certain his face remained stone-like. The mountain of a man came around the side of the desk and stood directly before him. Despite them being almost the same height, the Commodore seemed to tower.

“You hear that, boy?” he growled, “Your Spaniard abomination of a ship will be on its way, out of your grasp. And you didn’t blink an eye.”

Kaiba tasted blood in his mouth. He’d bitten through his tongue.

Gozaburo snorted. “Your skills. Your knowledge. Your crew. Your ship. Everything you have is a gift from your upbringing. From me.” Kaiba scowled as Gozaburo took one stop towards him. Kaiba did not break eye contact. Gozaburo stared deep into his eyes. “I’m not sure that’s sunk in completely, yet.”

Kaiba remained silent. His mouth flickered, though he couldn’t tell if he was suppressing a smirk or a snarl. Fury brewed in Gozaburo’s eyes.

"Whatever you think you're up to,” the Commodore hissed, inches from his face, "Think about all you have to lose."

The threat might have frightened him five years ago, when he’d been fresh from a lesson, a lecture, a whipping. But that was before he captured a legendary Spanish Man-Of-War with the silver sails, before he gathered a crew of trusted friends, before he knew he could keep his brother away from the greedy noose of Gozaburo Kaiba. 

“Yes, sir. Goodday, Commodore."

* * *

"So, Cap, what are we doing with all the dynamite?" A flurry of hands punched Joey at once. “OW!”

"Keep your voice down!” Mokuba hissed quietly to the small group. They were tightly gathered in the captain's quarters aboard the _Cosmo Queen,_ half confused and half animated. 

“Half the crew doesn't know what we're up to," Mai scolded, "Don't cause any trouble, puppy."

Joey gave the bodyguard his best flirtatious wink. "I could give you some trouble later - OW!" Tristan put Joey in a headlock to silence him.

"I hate being in here," Duke whined, eyeing Kaiba’s large desk complete with a bowl of exotic fruit, "Reminds me my hammock is for peasants."

Teá rolled her eyes. "This plan is never going to work if we have to trust these boys with real work."

Kaiba raised his icy gaze from the map and they quieted. The two women were still half-dressed in their disguises, but Teá had ditched her skirt for trousers, and one of Mai's daggers was back around her waist. A large map of Barbados was spread on the round table, knives pinning it down and ink splashed on the corners. There were red flag markers on many ships in the southwestern port, and a few others throughout the western side of the city. The remaining crew outside hollered and sang merrily as they drank rum traded from town.

“The plan is simple enough - we set the sticks on every ship bigger than a 10 man crew, cut as many sails and cannons as possible, and get your asses to the lower docks. There are plenty of rowboats, but no one gets left behind." Kaiba crossed his arms. "Get yourselves out to the rim of the bay.”

Mai caught his gaze. “Sir, are we to abandon the _Queen_?”

“Yes.” Kaiba puffed out his chest, just a bit. “Those willing to join will be waiting on _The Dragon_ once the sun falls.”

The group broke into hushed excitement.

“You plan to finally take _The Dragon_ , Captain??” Duke’s voice was laced with disbelief. 

“How do you plan on getting it from the Commodore’s private port?” Tristan followed quickly.

“And how many guys are we fighting off to make that escape happen?” Joey snapped at the same time, “That’s no easy snatch.”

“I’m not spending my ride home patching up the entire crew again,” Teá layered on, “Our battle from the Sugar Cane fields cost us bodies, and there’s no way to carry enough supplies to-!”

“Silence!” Kaiba shouted over the noise. “ _The Dragon_ is already in my possession.”

There was a moment of dumbfounded silence.

“How?!” Mokuba called out finally, his grey eyes wide. The elder Kaiba smirked.

“I bet on the right horse,” he replied. When a vein in Joey’s head popped out, Kaiba’s steely eyes snapped to him. "Are we ready?"

The entire group saluted, grinning. 

“There's only one catch,” Kaiba’s voice dropped. “The Commodore has caught our scent.”

The thoughtful hush that followed was to be expected. He waited for each of them to throw their things on the table and walk out. Each member exchanged a gaze, and for once Kaiba had no idea what they were thinking. Mai flipped up her right arm and pulled back her sleeve. A stark white "P" shimmered on her skin, the scar tissue leaving a perfect imprint of her occupation on her body.

"We didn't come all this way just to run now, captain." She smirked. Joey flipped over his arm and revealed the same mark. Tristan, Duke, and even Teá yanked up their sleeves, each scar shining. Little did most of the world know, but his years of commandeering ships ran him up against more than a few pirate flags. He hand selected those willing to follow his orders, on the promise that one day they would burn the British flag and fly the most world-renowned black flag in the Caribbean Seas. 

"You're taking us back to where we belong,” Duke said.

“Whether you like it or not.” Joey added, grinning. 

“And,” Teá’s gaze was stern, “We’re doing this for Bakura.”

The sound of the white-haired gypsy’s singing voice almost echoed in the room. Kaiba, Mokuba, and the rest of the crew bowed their heads for a moment. Mokuba looked up at him. The elder brother tried his best not to reach for his shoulders.

"So be it. Command your markers. And be ready for one hell of a fight."

* * *

The explosions were glorious. 

Barbados glowed like an expectant mother when it's palm trees were on fire. The roofs of the largest houses were caving in. Its people were alight with wonder. Women dragged their round-cheeked children from their beds, men fumbled with their pistols and buckets. Grey-haired men with receding hairlines, thick in the middle from years of fat meals, wept in the street. Fine art and furniture and clothing burned in the onslaught of flames. Small explosions peppered the streets of the rich from residual gunpowder. 

Observing his work, he saw Joey and Mai dash for the beach, closely followed by Tristan. Duke trailed from his northern post running at full speed, losing the two soldiers on his tail. He sweat out Teá for a moment, fearing her caught, and after a few tense minutes saw her whip through the darkness towards the rowboats. As he made his way to the beach, he began to feel the pressure of his task. Mostly because no one had intercepted them. 

It was too easy. 

"Seto!" Mokuba's whisper was high in the darkness. Kaiba hurdled into his rowboat and they set off after the rest of the crew ahead. He caught the glimmer of his new ship in the distance untouched, the crew hidden within its belly. Those silver sails called out to him like a lover. 

Mokuba’s grin was huge. “Look, Seto. It’s your ship.”

Behind the rowboat, a mile or two over, the _Cosmo Queen_ crackled and burned. With a sharp snap, her middle exploded into splinters and showered the responding guard with smoke and debris. Her main mast snapped in half. Her sails were eaten by flames. She sank to the bottom of the harbor with a year’s worth of captured Spanish and French goods. 

There was one gunshot, then two, then a rain of gunfire. Mokuba grabbed one of the oars and matched speed with his older brother. Kaiba felt one bullet graze his officer’s jacket, but without pain. They sped into the night as quick as humanly possible. Two dozen yards from _The Dragon_ , Mokuba’s body hit the bottom of the rowboat.

“NO!” 

Kaiba dove on top of him, feeling for moisture, for warmth, for fluids. 

“Seto, I’m fine!” Mokuba grunted when he touched his chest. “Row before they reload!”

“Where are you hit?!”

Mokuba shoved a paddle back in his brother’s hand. As they rowed just out of range, he pulled out the silver locket he was given as a babe, a silver dragon wrapped around it as if it were protecting what lie inside. A large bullet-sized dent now mangled the dragon’s body. The brothers caught each other's gaze. 

“Saved by you again, nii-sama.”

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Kaiba and his crew just stole a ship, blew up a port, and abandoned their posts on Barbados to live their pirate dreams. They knew someone would be chasing after them, but they never would have guessed how they ended up between two feuding gods and a prince from a strange, faraway land...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNINGS: Adventure violence, brief mentions of mutilation
> 
> Again, there is no need to observe the historical inaccuracies... I do realize that Ancient Egypt did not exist during the Golden Age of Piracy. Let us all thank the gods for giving us the freedom to ignore such things in the name of FICTION! 
> 
> Enjoy the pirate's life, readers!

Two full days out from Barbados, Duke whistled from atop the observation deck with a clear signal: _ship approaching, out of range._ The new pirate captain, donning a new gunmetal silver coat left behind by _The Dragon_ ’s previous owner, watched as the quartermaster descended from the crow’s nest. With a furrowed brow, Duke handed over his eyeglass and pointed Kaiba in the direction of the intruder. 

”I know we only see one, Captain, but it be a strange-looking vessel." 

Kaiba frowned as he peered through the glass. "How strange?"

"It's flying at us!" Joey called with a smaller eyeglass pressed to his socket. "Gaining fast! 

It was true; the moment Kaiba took to look through the eyeglass, the ship had gained twice as fast as any English ship. It was truly strange, with one gigantic rectangular sail at center mast. The sails were deep, glittering orange in color, and denoted no allegiance to Spain, France or England. 

“What a strange sail,” Mai murmured to him. “Who could that be?”

“Does it matter?” Kaiba stared at it for a long moment, then snapped Duke’s eyeglass closed. “Man the cannons!” He shouted. “And tie the main and fores! We’ll be taking this one on!”

The crew sprung into action, taking their stations at each cannon and tying half their sails. They worked quickly, and the ship groaned as it lost traction in the wind. The sea had been favorable to _The Dragon_ today, with high winds and a nearly cloudless sky. They had been too lucky. Kaiba knew he had to take this ship down before it could figure out where they were headed.

It didn’t take long for the strange ship to gain on their starboard quarter, the orange of its sails bright in the blistering sun. Long, thin oars pushed from the sides of the ship, propelling them across the top of the sea. Within half the hour, the chasing ship’s scurrying crew was visible. Most were wearing small white loincloths and head coverings - their skin was darker than any Brit, French, or Spanish sailor. There was a cluster at the helm of the ship, dressed head to toe in billowing ivory robes, and the glitter of gold caught his eye. Kaiba couldn’t make out who the captain was between them. 

“Ready your aim! No prisoners!” Mokuba called, his eyes whirling back and forth between the open sea in front and the gaining ship behind. Kaiba stood, shoulders back, and aimed his pistol at the oncoming ship. He cocked it, the tallest man with a long sword at his waist in his sight, and his finger tightened on the trigger. The ship sailed within firing distance, and Kaiba closed one eye.

A flicker of light caught his eye. He whirled his gun up at the top of the single mast, far out of shooting range. A man was hanging from its side, the gold adorning his body making him shine. A dusty purple cape whipped behind him in the wind.

He was shouting in a strange language, his hand pointed high in the air. The man’s hair stood on end, black with streaks of crimson, and bangs bleached from the sun. The worn cloak was clasped around a golden breastplate at his shoulders, bands of gold wrapped around his throat and wrists. Kaiba could see the flicker of a crown clasped on his temple, nestled into his wild hair. A sword with a curve in the center was held tightly in the stranger’s other hand.

The man looked directly into Kaiba’s scope. His eyes were sharp as a cat’s and the vibrant color of blood.

“ _Nii-sama!_ ”

Kaiba jerked his head towards his brother just as the ocean roared beneath them. His men were tossed to the deck as a monstrous wave rolled from nowhere and jostled the ship side to side. The captain kept to his feet, but flicked his eyes back to the chasing vessel. With a low growl, he saw the gold-adorned man leap high from his strange ship’s mast towards _The Dragon._ His cloak billowed out like a set of wings. As he began to descend, he gripped one silver open gaff sail and began to slide, spry as an acrobat. 

“The man’s got a deathwish!” Tristan shouted. A few pistols flew into the air and the crew began to fire. If it didn’t whiz past him, the stranger deflected the bullets with a clang off his wrist bands. 

“I don’t think this is one of the Commodore’s people, Seto!” Mokuba shouted as he fired his weapon, only to dodge a ricochet.

The men scurried as the foreigner swung low on a loose rigging and, in a flurry of purple, red and gold, kicked the helmsman square in the face. He rolled gracefully to his feet, and with a swipe of his arched sword, he cut down two others without a blink of an eye. His gaze flashed over the stunned faces of _The Dragon_ ’s crew. 

He locked eyes with Kaiba.

“That was quite an entrance,” the captain growled, “for a dead man.”

The stranger’s expression changed. His flat stare caught fire, and his mouth upturned with a slow, feral grin. 

“You are the Captain.”

The number of pistols aimed at the stranger would have made a normal man flinch. He only stood, chest exposed, with eyes ablaze. 

“Who are you??” Mokuba demanded.

The man squared his shoulders, his cloak encircling him in the wind. “I am Atem, Prince of Egypt.”

There was a wave of confused whispers. “What the bloody hell is Egypt?” Joey murmured to Tristan through the sight of his pistol. 

“I hope there's someone behind you in line for the throne,” Kaiba sneered, fingers wrapped around his rapier’s hilt, “You’re about to lose your place.”

“Interesting… What do you think, Mahad?” the brown-skinned prince shouted to the air around him, “Did that sound like a challenge to you?” 

There was a whisper, and a tall, dark-skinned man covered in white linen seemed to appear from thin air. With a flurry of hands and shining gold adornments, he disarmed Mai before anyone could blink. With the thick sword pressed against her throat, she stiffened in his grip. 

“Hey, get away from her!” Joey shouted. Duke held him back before he could squeeze his finger on the trigger.

Prince Atem smirked, making Kaiba's blood boil.

“You believe capturing one of my crew is going to stop us from killing you both?” Kaiba asked. 

“I do,” the prince replied curtly, “That woman is clearly your bodyguard, and at my best guess, the most talented fighter on your ship. If one of my men can disarm her so quickly, well… how do you think this will end?” 

The captain wanted to bark at his crew for being so transparent, as many of them backed away further at the sight of Mai’s throat touched by the edge of Mahad’s blade. Cerulean eyes looked the prince up and down before he spoke. 

“Dare I ask, what do you want?”

“I have some questions for you, Captain Kaiba.”

“I don’t know care where you came from-” Mokuba snapped, “But around here, you best be ready to talk with swords before we answer anything!”

“Oh?” Atem grinned at the boy. “You’d like to challenge me to a fight?”

Kaiba drew his sword, feeling its comfortable weight in his palm. The long silver blade held quite the contrast to the drastic curve of warm metal in his opponent’s hand. The prince’s gaze adjusted back to him. 

“Touch my brother, and I’ll do more than cut you down to size.”

Kaiba caught a small twitch in his opponent’s brow.

“If I defeat you in a duel,” Atem of Egypt said, walking down the wooden staircase from the quarterdeck, “You will talk.”

“If I haven’t cut out your tongue.”

The look that flashed across the strange man’s face wasn’t anger nor careless pride; it was as if he were inhaling a sweet scent. A touch of insanity flashed over his irises. Kaiba caught the stranger’s stare lingering on his legs, his torso, the position of his sword, before meeting his eyes. An infuriating grin crossed his mouth, and the prince began to laugh.

“I see…” he said, “This will be one hell of a duel!” 

They both flew into motion. 

Kaiba swung full force into his blade. Atem took the brunt of Kaiba’s attack and was forced into a defensive position, unable to avoid the blow’s power. _The Dragon’s_ crew began to shout; this looked to be another battle easily won. Kaiba caught the Egyptian’s bodyguard watching the fight intensely, ready to abandon his hostage to assist. Kaiba leaned into another forceful swing, changing the angle in the last moment, as both Atem’s hands took grip on his hilt to absorb the blow. The pirate smirked, feeling the stranger’s weapon strain under the force of his attacks.

“You won’t wait me out. I don’t tire.”

Prince Atem startled the captain with a whisper. It shot a shiver up his spine. “I won’t make you wait.”

The shift came like a storm - suddenly the airy defensive dance Kaiba mentally mocked threw him back with a power he’d never felt before. Atem effortlessly swiped and dipped his blade at Kaiba’s body, cutting at the fibers of his coat. He never struck flesh, but each strike could have sliced him clean through without the protective cloth. He growled, annoyed to be forced out of offense. 

They both surged on, blades striking loudly and the crew’s shouting fading away. Kaiba felt the wave of adrenaline at full force - he could only see the prince’s blazing red eyes, wide open with narrowed pupils. The swords crashed loudly, ringing in the captain's ears. When Atem looked to be pinned by the wall of the captain’s quarters, he managed a handspring, feet landing vertical on the wall and his momentum shot him into the air over Kaiba’s head. He landed on the pirate's opposite side, sword pointed inches from Kaiba’s face. The blue-eyed captain felt the point of his blade pinned against the foreigner's rib cage. If either moved, they’d both be dead.

In the moment of stillness, Kaiba quickly assessed Atem’s breathing. It was labored, but not enough. He was strong, and he was damn fast.

Atem laughed. “This has been very interesting!”

The pirate snarled and broke his advantage to free himself, but Atem was faster. The foreigner whipped out a blow quick enough to slice off a button from the captain’s new coat. Kaiba pushed against the curved sword as he made contact, and forced Atem back a step.

Atem leapt into the air higher than any man Kaiba had ever seen, and his sword dragged along the straight silver blade. He spun mid-air, angling his sword down to force Kaiba’s rapier to follow it's arch, and then down into the wood below. Kaiba spun his grip on the hilt before it could embed in the wood, or break his wrist. He took one step back to pull his rapier free, before the prince could regain his footing.

Ocean blue met volcanic red. The straight silver blade slipped into the curve of the Egyptian’s sword, and Atem took the tip into his tanned shoulder. Blood flowed onto the rapier, but Kaiba saw he was made. Atem bent his wrist downward, and locked Kaiba’s blade in the arched center of his sword. The rapier bent dangerously; the prince held it with enough pressure to make its release impossible. His feet touched the deck without a sound, and Atem flicked his wrist.

The sound of snapping metal echoed over the deck. Everything went silent. 

The tip of Kaiba’s rapier clattered to the deck. The world seemed to turn on its side.

Atem lost interest in his victory instantly; Kaiba’s watched his eyes flicker away from him to _The Dragon_ ’s stern. It wasn’t in his head, Kaiba realized - his ship was rocking heavily, with many of his crew tossed to their asses again. The ocean went wild in an instant. Black clouds blew in unlike any storm they'd seen. The crew scrambled without orders, tending to the sails and deck. Something was rising from the water, something huge.

“Mahad!” Atem shouted, abandoning his sword and rushing for the main mast. Mahad discarded Mai quickly, shoving her at Joey and leaping to safety in _The Dragon’s_ rigging. The crew watched helplessly as a huge, blue crowned head rose behind the silver-sailed Brig. Red, glowing eyes gleamed in the sudden darkness of the storm, and huge exposed teeth could have easily taken a bite and consumed half of the ship. The wind whipped back and forth as the creature rose to waist-high from the water’s surface, water pouring off of it like huge waterfalls. It stood twice as tall as the ship.

“What is that thing??” Joey shouted. 

Kaiba heard the Egyptians shouting from their ship. They were scrambling.

A bright light erupted from _The Dragon’s_ main mast. From the light, a lighting bolt struck the ocean from the sky, rippling the waves with electricity. Kaiba could make out the outline of Atem’s frame, one sinewy arm gripping the rope around the mast, and his other extended towards the sky. He was shouting something in his native language, but his voice was lost in the chaos of _The Dragon’s_ frantic crew.

Suddenly, a low roar rumbled through the air. As the light from Atem dimmed, the long red body of a dragon slithered out from the clouds, as big as the monster rising from the ocean.

“That’s funny!” Duke shouted. “I don’t remember taking a detour to hell!”

The red dragon had two mouths, one stacked atop the other, and a long serpentine body that seemed to curl around the storm clouds. It opened its larger mouth and let out an earth shattering roar. The ship rocked violently. Many of his crew covered their ears, and Mokuba yanked on Kaiba’s elbow.

“We need to get out of here, Seto!”

“The quicker the better, in my opinion!” Mai agreed.

Kaiba caught another glimpse of Atem on his main mast, his cape billowing in the storm winds. It was obvious the previous scratch had no effect on him; his brow was furrowed deeply as he watched the battle between the blue monster and the red beast. His dragon was wrapping its endless body around the blue terror’s form like a boa constrictor. The blue monster roared in retaliation, ripping at the scaly bindings with huge claws. The dragon lunged with its larger mouth and bit into the monsters’ neck. There was no blood, just the deep-throated roar of pain.

“Nii-sama, come on!” Mokuba was still tugging on him. Kaiba glanced down at him, then turned to his frozen crew. 

“Man your stations!” 

Mokuba's grey eyes blew open. “Are you crazy?!”

“We can’t run, so we must fight."

Mokuba stared at him as Joey snarled, “Cap, we can’t fight these things - they’re demons or somethin'!" He got the Captain’s glare, and Tristan yanked on Joey’s collar.

The storm raged on as the dragon coiled to strike again. The blue monster had its hands around its thick body, as if it might rip it in two. The dragon struck again and again with its razor teeth, its giant wings steady in the violent gusts of wind. Kaiba saw Atem shouting. He glared.

“Mokuba, who’s posted on the masts?!”

“Gino, Captain!”

“Have him get that crazy bastard back down here!”

“Aye, sir!” Mokuba saluted and signaled for a deckhand, relayed the message, and sent him upwards. The ship swayed, and the deckhand was tossed from the rigging into the ocean. Kaiba could barely hear the “man overboard!” someone shouted before a wave crashed onto the deck. A few of his crew slammed into the deck railing.

They watched as the red dragon bit into the blue monsters’ neck, its red body almost covering every inch of its skin, and it was pulling it into the water. The monster groaned, shaking the ocean once again. Kaiba saw Atem flash with another golden light. 

The red dragon roared and pulled its head back, almost like the string of a bow. A yellow ball of light charged within its smaller mouth, the wind spiraling towards it as it sucked in energy. The blue creature’s one arm broke free from it’s scaled restraints to claw the dragon’s face away, but it was too late. With the blinding yellow energy streaking from its mouth, the dragon struck the blue monster in the head. The monster groaned, causing the ship to rumble. The clouds swirled, lightning struck and crackled along the ocean again. The crew aboard _The Dragon_ could only watch as the giant red dragon and its defeated blue opponent disappeared below the water’s surface, air bubbles rising in their wake. 

As soon as the red dragon’s scales slipped into the darkness of the ocean, he shot his gaze back to the top of his main mast. As he grabbed a visual on the monster-summoning prince, Mahad shoved him out of his path. Something was barreling for the deck; it broke through a sail, and Mahad’s outstretched arms caught it in a heap. 

Mahad shouted as he took the full impact of Atem’s fall. With a quipped groan, he rolled Atem onto his back, and began shaking him quickly. Atem’s shoulder was drenched in blood, staining his tunic. The storm passed quickly, and the ocean ceased tossing the ship around like a toy. The crew, dumbfounded, stretched their necks to see the foreign man out cold. Kaiba stormed over to Mahad's side, gripped his shoulder and shoved him away, pulling his intact cutlass from its sheath and pointing at Atem’s colorless face. 

Mahad snarled, brandishing another curved sword and leaping for Kaiba’s throat. “You dare touch the Pharaoh, the gods will bring more terror upon you!"

Mokuba leaped between his brother and the enraged guard, pulling out a long dirk. “Back off, or I’ll make sure they bury you in the dirt you came from!”

Kaiba growled, “Mai, get this man in chains.” The blonde rushed forward to restrain Mahad, but an arrow sliced through the air by her head. The foreign ship behind them was armed with a dozen men, each with a bow loaded and aimed at their heads. 

Mahad frowned. “I knew finding you would be a waste of time. I am taking the Prince and we are leaving.”

“The prince owes me a sail.” Kaiba pointed his cutlass towards the broken silver sail.

“And an explanation! What the hell were those things?!” Joey roared. 

Mahad ignored their shouts. “Take your sword off me, little boy, or I will bury it inside you.” 

Teá ran onto the scene at a full sprint. “Wait!” Mahad whipped around, his dagger already pointed at her belly.

She held up her hands, but continued to approach. “I’m unarmed! But if you touch him, it could kill him.”

“Don’t be stupid, Teá!” Duke called. “He’s not our problem!”

Mahad hesitated. She took a step forward. “I’m the medic on this ship. I can tell if someone is hurt. Can I check him to be sure?”

“You’re going to get yourself killed!” Mokuba hissed at her.

Teá turned around to face the crew. “We all saw what happened!” She turned to Kaiba. “He called that red dragon and that saved us. We might have been lunch to that... blue thing, otherwise.”

“Or we got lucky, and those two happened to show up at the same time!” Mokuba snapped, “We don’t know he did anything other than avoid the captain's blade.”

Teá stared into Kaiba's eyes. “You know what you saw.”

“And what if that’s true?” He did his best not to sound petulant.

“When have we ever left indebted to someone?”

The captain frowned when all eyes fell on him. Despite falling onto the pirate’s life merely two days ago, his honor refused to be ignored. But above all, he wasn’t going to let the only man to defeat him die before a rematch. 

“A debt repaid,” Kaiba said, “Wake him up.”

The medic of _The Dragon_ turned to Mahad, but she was met with cold eyes. 

“You are not able to heal the Prince.” 

Teá sighed heavily. “I know I don't look it, but I’ve sewed up scarier-looking brutes than you or him. I just need my tools from my bunk-”

“No." Mahad leaned over to pick up Atem, but Teá moved in front of him. She suddenly had Mai behind her, a short, thin dagger in her hand to protect the brunette. 

Mahad snarled, “You do not understand! He will surely die if your pale hands touch his sacred form. We have a Healer on our ship who is only allowed to do such things.”

“He could have a broken back or cracked his head. If you move him, he might never move again.”

Mahad looked pained. “He must be seen by Isis.”

“Then bring her onboard.” 

The three of them whipped their heads to Kaiba. His eyes were fixed on the unconscious prince, the blue of his eyes hardening. A strange wind whipped across the deck, but the order rang true. Mahad’s brow heavily creased, but he began to signal the strange ship they came from.

Duke, Tristen, Joey, and Mai escorted the new Egyptian attendants aboard _The Dragon_ with sharp eyes. The rest of the crew all watched, murmuring that magic spells wouldn’t help the guy if he had a broken back. Some of them laughed at the Egyptians coming aboard, but a swift look from their Captain silenced them. At the center was the only woman, assumed to be Isis the Healer, with a blonde attendant to her right and a hooded, short figure on her left. Mahad did not leave Atem’s side, but it was obvious he was uncomfortable having so many of his own on an enemy ship.

Isis had long black hair, some pieces bound together with gold bands, and a strange necklace with a peering eye. She approached Teá, who stiffly stepped out of her way. The strange woman knelt beside her leader, her dark hands wandering over Atem’s body. The hooded attendant threw the shroud from his face, and another head of tri-colored, spiky hair flew out. He was much shorter than Atem and had wide violet eyes. He knelt beside his look-alike, almost in tears.

“Oh great, now there’s two?” Mokuba whispered. 

They worked for about half an hour before Teá stood and handed her things back to Mai with a nod. Isis waved a smoking bundle of leaves around Atem’s head, her blonde attendant rubbing his shoulder with salve and the prince’s look-alike holding his head. The leaves’ pleasant smell filled the salty air. Kaiba descended the helm's stairs as the Healer stood, and Teá gave him a thumbs up. 

“He’s going to be fine. Just some bruising on his side and maybe some dizziness from the fall. It’s amazing he didn’t break his neck!”

“Thank you for allowing us to care for our Pharaoh.” Isis’ voice carried a soft authority. She moved as if she floated, elegant and quiet, and her back was straight as a post. 

“Don’t thank me quite yet,” Kaiba said. Isis’ smile was small.

“How can we repay you?” the shorter boy with the same spiked hair exclaimed, rushing forward to incline his head at the Captain. “My brother - he can be so rash and prideful, but still you saved him!”

Kaiba frowned. “Your brother?”

“Yes, I am the younger prince,” the boy smiled, “My name is Yuugi.”

Teá looked up at Kaiba. “He appears fine to move, sir. Orders?”

“Wake him up.” They gasped. Isis’ smile turned upside down.

“We cannot do that, good pirate. He must wake on his own or he may never wake at all.”

“I said wake him up, before I do.”

Atem broke through the argument with a groan. “Wake me to redeem yourself, is that it?”

Despite the stiffness in his body, Atem's crimson eyes still sparkled. Kaiba held onto his stern expression.

“You owe me a sail.”

Yuugi crowded to Atem’s side, with the rest of his servants gathering to form human walls around him. 

The prince chuckled with a small wince. “Alas, I am not a sailmaker.”

Kaiba snarled. “I suppose you’ll say you're not a fighter next?”

“What a strange assumption, considering I won our duel,” Atem said with surprising calm, “Per our agreement, you must answer my questions."

With his crew's eyes all upon him, Kaiba snarled. "I suppose you'll need some time to recover for a rematch."

Mahad stood tall in front of Atem, chest puffing out towards Kaiba. "You dare deny our Pharaoh's victory? It is clear you have no honor!"

The captain clenched his teeth. "Don't blame me for being distrustful of the idea that you're only chasing us down to ask _questions._ " He glanced between all the strangers on his deck. "Especially after two giant creatures just tried to kill us all."

"Mahad has a point, however." Atem groaned at being brought to his feet, his brow wrinkling in pain. "I defeated you, and my tongue is in it's place. Is this not what we agreed on?"

The murmurs behind Kaiba made him seethe. He could see Mokuba's head swiveling between him, the Egyptians and the crew. 

"Go on. What the hell do you need to know?"

Atem nodded. "It is important for us to know if there is someone missing from your crew.”

It was obvious from the crew exchanging glances that Kaiba wouldn’t be able to bluff his way through the questions; they all looked at each other, murmuring Ryou’s name. He clenched his teeth together.

“I have no idea why that would concern you.” 

Atem sighed irritably. “If someone has disappeared, I fear they may be in grave danger.”

Mokuba leaned in to whisper. “How would he know that, nii-sama?”

"The Gods... the monsters that came to attack you, they would only do such a thing if they knew where you were." Atem raised an eyebrow. "They are powerful, but they are not all-knowing." 

"What are you blabbering on about?" Kaiba snapped.

"Your missing mate may have told Obelisk where you were - to have your ship destroyed!" Yuugi followed.

Joey was fired up. "There's no way Bakura would do that to us! He's our friend!

"Yeah, the loyalist of us all!” Tristan added.

Atem turned his attention to them. "If I were to say this may be because he has been taken hostage and forced to give up the information? Would this be plausible?"

“We know Ryou would have never abandoned us.” Teá said to Kaiba, "He was just as excited to return to the life as we were."

“All of his affects were left behind,” Mai continued. "He went without a word."

“As if he were abducted by a ghost!” Duke interjected.

Kaiba barked at them. “Quiet!” They fell in line. Kaiba stood tall as he crossed his arms. “I dislike you accusing any of my crew of… summoning demons or whatever bullshit this is.”

Teá added: “Especially when he’s not here to defend himself!”

The Egyptians exchanged glances. Atem frowned. “His inclination towards kindness may have made him an easier victim.” He exchanged a glance with Isis, who nodded. “Was there any time he had a ring around his neck? A golden ring with hanging pendants?” From their flickering expressions, it was clear the other Egyptians were nervous to reveal anything.

The pirates were silent. They had pushed their captain’s buttons too many times today; Kaiba felt relieved they still felt they had a place after witnessing that defeat - _A defeat I will soon remedy._

“Does the ring have value to you?” the captain asked. 

“We need to see it back in our possession before more of the Gods… the monsters appear.” Atem said. The crew flew into a frenzy, causing the Egyptians to pull their weapons. It was a mad mess of shouting and swords flicking out from their sheaths and pistols cocking. 

“Keep your people back!” Mahad called, “We have no need for your lack of discipline on this vessel. We will leave now!”

Atem broke away from his people's protection. He was upright and approached without a flinch or limp; it was nothing short of a miracle that he seemed relatively unphased by his fall from the sky. He stood tall in front of the slew of bickering pirates. They all seemed to take a small step back. 

“We have no choice. We must ask for your help.”

Their eyes clashed once again, blue and red, ice and fire. Kaiba felt the pull on his chest - _a trap, it’s a trap!_ He stepped forward to meet the other leader head to head. Everyone waited for a sword to be drawn.

“I can’t beat you down when you’re already injured,” he sneered, and Atem glared. “And I don’t see any benefit of helping you. Looks like you need to get off my ship.” His crew cheered in response.

The Egyptian growled, and Kaiba was startled by the shiver it sent down his spine. “If you want to save your friend, I am the only hope you have. I admit, I summoned the Sky Dragon of Osiris. I did so to protect your ship from Obelisk, who is under control of the great threat I suspect your friend to be victim of as well. If you ever want to see your crew member again, you must believe me.”

“You can’t prove that now, so it sounds like we either finish our duel so I can cut your head off-!” Mahad was held back by Yuugi and the blonde attendant at the threat, to which the pirates growled and threatened to move in closer - “Or you find a way to make me believe you.”

Atem narrowed his eyes onto the captain of _The Dragon_. Again, the surge of battle roared in Kaiba’s ears. He tensed to draw his sword, but knowing any battle against the worn prince right now would not be a fair victory. His brow twitched in annoyance at the thought. 

“This ring your friend found," Atem ventured, "did it impale him?”

The crew gasped and murmured, but Atem’s quick eyes darted to Teá. She'd gone completely white. Everyone followed his gaze, and she shrunk under the scrutiny. Her huge blue eyes glanced to Mai, who also looked dismayed, and gave the terrified medic a short nod.

“Is that… something it normally does?” Teá whimpered.

Atem’s eyes softened. “Only to the hosts it intends to keep against its will.” 

“What does that mean?!” Joey shouted. 

“That Ring houses a terrible evil. If the wearer of the Ring is stronger in mind than the evil residing within, it will force itself inside the body so it cannot be taken off.”

The crew gasped and growled in response, seeing Tea’s fearful expression. Kaiba glared at her.

“You saw this?”

Tea stammered horribly. “I-I-I didn’t understand wh-wh-what I was looking at, c-c-Captain. It… It-It…”

“It sewed itself into his chest.” Mai put both of her hands on Tea’s shoulders as the younger woman shook from the memory. Even the Egyptians gasped in horror. “He didn’t know how it’d happened. It looked far too brutal for him to do it to himself.”

Atem latched his gaze back to Kaiba’s, and crossed his arms. “What do you believe now?”

“If you can take us to where your friend found the Item-” Yuugi called out, but Mahad pulled him back before he could continue. Atem shouted sternly in their native tongue, and Mahad jumped. It was obvious he did not speak to Mahad this way often; the bodyguard look shaken and he took a step back into place. 

Atem closed his eyes to wait out another shock of pain, then refocused on Kaiba. “If you can take us to where the pendant was recovered, we will tell you everything. We have every intention of removing these monsters from your seas, and returning to our homeland.”

“I wouldn’t spend another day with these heathens anyway,” the blonde attendant smarted off. Isis slapped the back of his head swiftly.

“Silence, Malik.”

“This is life and death, Captain,” Atem said soberly, “I know you can't see it now, but your entire world depends on you.”

Kaiba grit his teeth. He felt the gazes of his closet crew boring into him; they were depending on him to find their missing mate. He saw their loyalty in him reaching, hoping.

“I can’t take you anywhere when it threatens my crew’s safety. If you come, you will leave your ship and crew at my discretion.”

Mahad burst forward. “I will not leave my Pharaoh alone with you beasts.”

Yuugi joined him. “I must come as well.”

Kaiba growled, “Negotiations are off the table.”

Atem’s voice was tight. “They will not be left behind.” 

Joey and Tristan audibly protested. Kaiba held up his hand furiously, silencing them. He thought for a moment, then spun on the Egyptians. “Then the boy is our collateral.”

Isis and Malik began whispering in their strange language, rapidly trying for their prince’s attention. He also silenced them with a firm shake of his hand. “He will stay in the brig until we reach our destination.”

“My Pharaoh, I absolutely protest this-!” 

“I’ll do it!” Yuugi cried. “Let them take me.”

Atem looked at him fiercely. “No, absolutely not.”

“Yes, brother.” He held out his hands to Joey, palms upward. "If this is what it takes." Atem gave Joey and Tristan a warning look, before allowing them to approach and lock the younger prince in irons. The two men handed him off to three other crew members to lock him in the belly of _The Dragon._

Mahad's dark eyes were wide with fury. “This is blasphemy, to allow enemies to treat the honored Prince with such disrespect-!” 

“Speak again, Mahad, and you will be left behind.” He said it in English, for all to hear, which seemed almost worse for the trigger-happy guard. Mahad fell silent with a furious glance.

“The remainder of your crew will go back to their ship, we will tether you to our stern, and we will leave them on an island a few leagues off.” Kaiba nodded his head to Duke, who nodded in understanding. “If anything stinks, sink it.”

Duke snapped a salute. “Aye, Captain!”

Atem looked to Isis and Malik, who nodded and retreated back towards the orange-sailed ship. Duke was caught admiring it from the railing as he began directing _The Dragon_ ’s men to secure the ropes between the two vessels. Both decks were loud with shouts and snarls. 

“My _Anuket_ will not go down easily, but we will do as you ask.” Atem smirked. “Now you have everything you want. What of us?” Finally, Atem smirked. Kaiba felt his face heat up for a moment. 

“You will be kept with the crew below decks.” The men behind him chuckled, making Teá roll her eyes. "And I wouldn't expect the royal treatment down there.

“I think we'll manage.” Atem watched as Mai approached to tie them both off with rope around their wrists. The glimmer in his eyes had Kaiba vibrating in rage. He snapped his head to Joey and Tristan.

“You two! Keep watch of them until we disembark.”

“Aw man! We always get fuckin’ guard duty,” the blonde whined. 

“It’s fitting work for a dog,” Kaiba quipped, and before Joey could try to bark out a response, he was back up the stairs to the helm. He saw Atem watching him, eyes glimmering, before being led down below.

Mokuba took his place beside his brother, watching the sun lazily fall under the horizon. “Orders, captain?”

The sun's reflection wavered on the ocean's surface, a ball of orange and red dancing within the deep blue. Kaiba snorted. “We drop the strangers and their sad excuse of a ship on Death-T Beach, and then we sail for Isla Blanca.”

“Aye aye!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A missing crew mate, a strange Ring, and stories of magic and mayhem from lands far away - Kaiba and his crew have their hands full. Their new Egyptian friends warn of a new evil upon them, and Kaiba itches to redeem himself against Atem in a duel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: none 
> 
> Other warnings: *lemonnnnn!* AKA the sex starts in this chapter. Huzzah, you made it!

For three days of sailing, the fiery prince and his stone-faced protector were left below deck with no sunlight or bearings. Kaiba relished in thinking they were cramped and uncomfortable, but he sent them scraps and water, and the ability to relieve themselves with blindfolds on. He did regret putting Joey and Tristan on guard duty; between the night drinking and the calm seas, the two guards spent more time making friends. He even caught the future Pharaoh pissing over the rail without a blindfold one morning. Joey and Tristan spent their last full day at sea swabbing every inch of the deck, with Mai taking over their assignment. Yuugi had been kept tied up in storage with the crates of food, rum, and supplies they’d found on the vessel in port. Teá had been charged with his care, and again, Kaiba was irritated at the level of friendliness the medic spared her prisoner.

They left the Egyptian ship on Death-T Beach, a nickname they had for the only island within a day’s journey from Isla Blanca. It was a pleasant enough place, with fresh water running from the top and enough game to keep a small crew alive, if they knew how to hunt wild boar. But the name still put a visible shiver through some of the Egyptians’ spines, and that’s all Kaiba needed to see they knew who was in control of this insane situation.

As the silver-sailed Brig arrived at the shambling dock of white-beached island, the sun hit its peak. Isla Blanca, with its wide beaches, tall palm trees, and a soft green mountain, had all the looks of a paradise. Outside of hurricane season, the sun shone, the fishing was good, and the citizens of the small village bootlegged plenty of rum. The permanent inhabitants were the families and relief crew of _The Dragon_ , all of whom were part of constructing the small village. They enjoyed the little luxuries they could find - a tavern, a small market, and even had a harbormaster. It was easy to call home.

The villagers were crowded on the dock and sprinkled along the beach, waving, cheering, and playing music. Friends, lovers, children, and even their dogs and horses were wild with excitement. Despite the warm hugs and joyous banter, there was a noticeable weight in the crew’s cheer. Two fights broke out while unloading the remaining supplies and cargo. With firm orders to not mention any of the monsters or foreigners on board, he dismissed his crew to return to their homes. 

Joey, Tristan, Duke, Teá, and Mai stayed behind with the two Kaiba brothers. The captain motioned for the three men to bring the two below deck. Teá fetched the younger prince from storage - he was flushed when they returned to the deck, eyes locked on Teá’s baby blues. Atem emerged from below deck, looking bright-eyed and eager to move along. The fact he was injured three days ago seemed impossible. Mahad just looked his usual - pissed and on his prince’s heels.

Atem was to the point. “Where was the Ring’s hiding place?”

“Hold your horses,” Mai interjected. “We need to know first that you’re not going to run off and let the entire Caribbean where we are.” Kaiba thanked the luck that gave him at least one crew member that wasn’t stupid, useless, or annoying. 

“We have no way of knowing where we are. Being in a strange land, and then having no sense of direction for three days?”

Mai frowned. “We’d be fools to underestimate you, after summoning those monsters.” Atem gave her a strange glower, and Kaiba noticed a small flush on her cheeks. But she did not stutter. “The boy stays here until you find what you need.” 

“Then you will get the hell off my island,” Kaiba ordered. 

Yuugi protested. “Where Atem goes, I go!”

Joey shook his head. “I’m not going to babysit here while you go wandering off in the cliffs on a wild goose chase.”

Mai looked at her captain. He nodded. “The kid stays outside of the cavern with Teá. The two of you will come with us, blind and bounded.”

Atem rolled his eyes petulantly. “If it is necessary…”

Joey and Mai tied their hands behind their backs, and wrapped their eyes with rags. They all climbed into two rowboats off the dock, and went in circles for a few minutes before turning off towards _The Dragon_ ’s Den.

As they rounded south of the beach, the cliffside rose and the dock disappeared. The side of the island rose high above their heads, the ocean lapping at the dark boulders at its base. The cliff was steep, impossible to climb, and curved into an optical illusion of sorts. A small beach grew out from the cliff just before the cliffside began to curl, but from straight on, the mouth of the cave was invisible. One had to sail around the back of the island, facing the endless open water to the east, to see the black maw of the Den. The huge cavern, large and deep enough to hold a Galleon and avoid any detection, was the initial discovery on Isla Blanca upon Kaiba's first arrival three years before. Deep in its veins laid the treasure he and his crew used to build their island retreat - thousands of pieces of gold, silver, and gems, and strange items of value. It was clear the island used to be another private paradise for a pirate or secretive privateer, but it had since been abandoned.

They secured the rowboats on the sliver of white sand. Yuugi was left blindfolded with Teá as the rest entered. They followed the wooden planks set down through the caverns, Mahad and Atem speaking rapidly in their foreign tongue. Kaiba snapped at them, and they resumed speaking in English, with Atem telling Mahad a poorly translated joke. The guard chuckled.

Joey stared at him as he elbowed Tristan. “Didn’t know the guy could laugh…”

They entered the cave along a perilous rock path. Waves whispered along the walls as water flowed in, calming as it poured in from the greater sea outside. There were cables and steel fasteners visible along the walls, placed to lock a ship in and avoid it crashing into the walls or sailing forward into the end of the cave. 

The enormous main cavern shrunk down to a man-sized opening. It led to an inner cavern that splintered into four small pathways, each just large enough for the average man to squeeze through. There was the sound of water splashing against the sides of rock walls, and dripping from the ceiling, but the cavern and it’s veins were nearly pitch black. Mai lit a torch as Joey removed Atem’s blindfold and took off his restraints. Tristan moved to take off Mahad’s, but the angry guard strained against the rope. It snapped instantly, and Tristan stumbled back into Duke with a shout. 

Atem chuckled at the scene, before dipping into the darkness of one pathway. Mai moved to yank him back, but Kaiba held up his hand.

“There’s no other exit, and he won’t survive long if he tries to hide out…”

Mahad audibly growled at them, making Tristan flinch.

Like a ghost, Atem’s voice echoed in the cave. “Is this the only place where you found treasure?”

“Definitely!” Joey proclaimed, “If it weren’t for me, we would have never found that treasure.”

“Yeah, because you fell off the ship during high tide and got washed back here like a drowning rat,” Duke snickered. 

Kaiba’s eyes trailed, looking for any movement. Atem was shuffling through the cave, only his light footsteps in the occasional puddle giving way his location. There were a few broken pieces of treasure embedded in the rock, and Joey even scrambled to pick up a piece of silver left behind. 

“Aha!”

The noise startled everyone. The light from the torch made the shadows dance along the rock, almost masking Atem as he emerged from a different entrance. He held a water-logged leather box in his hand. One of the hinges was broken and the clasp had rotted off. Inside were the remnants of a velvet cushion, with the perfect indent of a large ring with five sharp pendants. 

“Yeah, that’s what Ryou found!” Joey recalled.

“I remember him asking you, Captain, if he could have it. He seemed really interested to keep it,” Tristan followed.

“I remember,” Duke said, “I asked him if he knew what it was, but he was very sluggish to respond.”

Mokuba agreed, “Like he was sleepy!”

“Or in a trance,” Atem concluded, looking to Mahad, who agreed. “I do not believe your friend took this item of his free will.”

“How is that possible?” Mai asked.

Joey frowned. “That thing was ugly, and Ryou’s not into the flashy stuff.”

“I was surprised he took it at all,” Tristan added.

“Enough!” Kaiba snapped, “You found what you need. Now we can send you back to your ship."

Atem glared. “Do you truly have no interest in finding your friend?”

“It’s none of your business.”

“Captain Kaiba, this will not go away if we abandon you.” The sound of Atem’s voice saying his name shot through his body like a bolt.

“This power will tear open your skies and swallow your home whole,” Mahad warned. 

“How do you know?” Mai asked. Mahad’s dark eyes met hers with a strange mixture of anger and fear.

“We almost lost ours to it, not long ago.”

The cave was quiet for a moment. Atem looked at the box closely, then back up to Kaiba. “The only hope we have of preventing the spread of the Shadow Realm is to move forward. We need your skills and knowledge of the area to navigate the seas, find your friend, and remove the ring from his possession before it causes more irrevocable damage.”

“The what??” Duke asked. Joey and Tristan exchanged uneasy looks. 

“That doesn’t sound good.”

"Not one bit."

Kaiba snarled. “How many times do I have to say it? Your magic voodoo nonsense is not our problem.”

“Is it the duel that has caused you to behave like this?” Atem asked. It pierced Kaiba like a hot bullet through the gut. 

“What?” he hissed.

“Are you angry because I defeated you?” Atem smirked. “A successful pirate such as yourself, with so much pride… You must have never felt the hot breath of defeat on your neck before.”

The empty box fell from the prince's hands and splintered into pieces. Nobody had time to flinch before Kaiba’s silver cutlass slammed into Atem’s curved sword. Both duelers reacted in the blink of an eye - Kaiba was nearly invisible until Atem’s golden sword stopped him from the powerful slice towards his chest. The power of the strike caused the two metals to spark, before Atem surged back and met Kaiba’s force.

Atem looked tired, and that displeased the pirate captain. He snarled. “Our last duel was interrupted. I will defeat you, here and now.”

“How do you expect to do that?” Atem sneered. “I can block your fastest strike after summoning a god, falling from the sky, and being held prisoner in a strange ship for three days.”

But it was more obvious that Atem was bluffing. His chest rose and fell quickly, his face was draining of color, and his sword threatened to abandon his palm. Kaiba felt his pride nagging at his mind, knowing a win in this condition would not satisfy his desire. Atem was in no shape to give him that feeling when matching his every swing.

With another surprising dash of speed, Kaiba was able to grasp Atem’s wrist, knee his side hard enough to make the prince drop his weapon and toss him to the ground. He knew he wouldn’t get away with that again, not with the look on Atem’s face. But before he could gloat, Atem caught his supporting ankle between his calves, and threw the pirate’s feet from under him.

Their bodies collided, hip to hip, belly to belly. Kaiba caught himself on his hands, but he found his nose a mere centimetre away from his opponent's. He was suddenly sweltering hot and needles picked along his skin.

He didn’t hear the gasps around the cave. All he heard was Atem’s voice against his lips. “Your move."

Kaiba shoved off Atem and scrambled to stand. He shook his head as he pointed his cutlass at Atem’s throat. The foreigner put his hands up, his eyes twinkling with satisfaction. Kaiba snorted, his head spinning. He tapped the tip of Atem’s chin with the flat of his sword, and heard Mahad brandish his weapon. Atem held his mischievous grin.

“I’ll have my win.” Kaiba lowered his sword, but made no move to help the prince up. “But I won’t accept your defeat if you’re not prepared to fight.”

Atem rubbed at his neck where the tip of the pirate's sword had threatened to jump in. “Very fair. I’m sure with a decent night’s sleep, you can have your duel.”

Kaiba sheathed his weapon as Atem found his feet. He brushed off his tunic and linen pants nonchalantly, before speaking to Mahad in Egyptian. His guard retrieved the box he’d dropped, gingerly holding the pieces and presenting it back to his charge. Atem thanked him and examined it carefully. Kaiba was uncharacteristically quiet and still. He simply watched the prince hold the box once again, and turn to the others.

“We have what we need. Now,” he sighed, “We can tell you everything.”  
  


* * *

  
The sky was inky black when they joined up with Teá and Yuugi; Teá received a tongue lashing for taking off Yuugi’s blindfold. Mokuba helped Joey, Tristan, and Duke build a fire on the beach as Mai warned to not let the Egyptians into their town until they knew exactly what they were dealing with. The two gunnery experts had stashed rum in their coats, and it turned out that Atem and Yuugi both had animal skins of wine on their persons as well. Joey laughed, commenting on how he knew they’d have to have something to pass away their travels. Kaiba was more irritated he hadn’t noticed the pouches in disarming them. He settled a comfortable distance away, within earshot. He could see his trusted crew’s silhouettes, and the fire flicker in Atem’s eyes. The prince settled cross legged by the fire, and the rum and wine began its first round. Despite imbibing, his eyes seemed far away.

" _Seni_?" Yuugi elbowed his brother softly. Atem gave him a tight smile as he held the box in both his hands. He sighed and then looked around the ring of people illuminating by the fire's light. He stopped on Kaiba, and began to speak.

“A powerful force from our homeland has traveled here, and it threatens your way of life.”

Kaiba snorted. “Sounds dramatic.”

Atem’s cat-like eyes narrowed at him. “If you have no desire to listen, I won’t waste my breath.”

Joey jumped to his feet, growling in frustration. “I gotta know where that giant blue thing came from! Especially the part about how we kill it! 

“We must rescue Ryou,” Teá added.

“The monsters won’t just go away if you went back to... whatever the place you’re from is called?” Duke asked. Mai made Joey sit back down on the beach with a scowl.

“Not unless we reclaim the Millennium Item. If we leave it here, the evil forces at work will continue their campaign to spread darkness.”

Kaiba remembered the way Ryou looked the last night they saw him. He seemed distanced, eyes cloudy, words slurred. The kid was not one to drink himself into a stupor, and Joey was correct about one thing; a few days later when they'd set sail, his bed roll was empty and everything left behind. They assumed he’d fallen overboard somehow. But everyone also knew Ryou would be the last person to be so careless. Something wasn’t right about the entire thing.

The circle grew stiff as they looked at their captain. They all remembered. For their sake, they had to know something. Kaiba frowned, a crease in his brow forming. “I'm listening...”

Atem took a breath. “This all began in the darkest corners of Egyptian history… 

_The early kings of Egypt were a careless sort; unraveling ancient secrets for simple entertainment and pleasure. They discovered a powerful, yet dangerous game, where the souls of monstrous creatures are brought to life and pitted against each other. It is said these creatures were sealed away on stone tablets when they once ran amok, but they have since been unsealed by the past Pharaohs and their priests. We challenge each other with our chosen monsters, playing a game of life and death, powering these games with our own souls. Of course, the previous kings and their disciples believed they could control the games by the creation of the seven Millennium Items._

_The Items were designed to have control over any soul, human or monster. They carried an ancient power that gave the user access to another world of darkness and chaos, what we call The Shadow Realm. With this access, we brought monsters out and banished them back in. When human souls are cast into it, they never return. Each Item had secondary effects on their user, but all of them were capable of great power over any soul._

_With that power came great danger. The Items were intended to be buried with the Pharaoh who created them, as he wanted to play his games in the afterlife. But his son kept them after his death, and continued through the dynasties with these games. It has since been passed down to each reigning Pharaoh, and the Items distributed to his trusted servants as he saw fit._

_When my father took the throne, one Item ended up in the wrong hands. One of his disciples was murdered by a man we call the Tomb Robber, who took the Millenium Ring from the priest after we had sealed his casket and sent him to meet the gods. With the Ring, the Tomb Robber attempted to control all the creatures he could find, including great creatures that spread darkness over Egypt like a sickness. The Tomb Robber finally released the ultimate evil, Diabound. Under his influence, the monster began a campaign to consume as many human souls as he could. If he became powerful enough, Diabound would rule all creatures, Shadow and human._

_Diabound can only be combated by the three most powerful of the Shadow Creatures: the dragon of Osiris, the soldier of Obelisk, and the dragon of Ra. These monsters, these Gods, were thought to only answer to the bearer of the Millennium Puzzle. This responsibility is always borne by the Pharaoh of Egypt. My father took the Gods’ monsters and defeated Diabound, killing the Tomb Robber, burying his body in the dunes, and leaving him for the jackals. The Millennium Ring disappeared during this time, and it was never recovered._

“However,” Atem’s eyes were hooked on the pirate captain’s, “the Tomb Robber’s attempts at power did not stop after his death. It is unclear how this is happening, but my theory is a part of his soul lives on within the Millennium Ring, to attempt a rebirth when the Ring falls into the hands of a suitable host. When the Ring was lost before my birth, we believe it traveled to far away lands to allow the Tomb Robber time to find a new host and spread havoc. And now, I believe your friend is the Tomb Robber’s keeper.”

Joey and Tristan, more than a little buzzed, gaped widely. Mai was still suspicious. 

“How do you know it’s the Tomb Robber?” 

“It is imagined to be a terrible existence, living within an Item with no body.” Atem replied, “But Diabound continues to reappear with the spread of the Shadow Realm and its monsters around the world. The only one capable of bringing him back repeatedly is the Tomb Robber.”

“Why is he here?” Joey asked, punctuated with a hiccup.

“Yeah, why didn’t he stay in Egypt?” Tristan followed. 

“Even though his main goal is to take the throne of Egypt,” Yuugi added, “I would think he’s trying to find power elsewhere in the world.”

“And he is relentless in his pursuit,” Mahad agreed.

“What’s his problem with you guys?” Duke asked, Joey nodding, “He seems a little too angry to be just your average bad guy trying to take over the world.”

Yuugi elaborated. “The Tomb Robber is part of a tribe our ancestors sacrificed to create the Millennium Items. He is thirsty for revenge, hoping to throw Egypt into chaos by eliminating the Pharaoh and his family.”

“He will not hesitate to return to this land if he succeeds.” Mahad said. 

Teá looked worried. “If he got his hands on a few ships from our waters, he could do serious damage.”

“As we’ve seen,” Atem agreed, “Your ships and artillery are much more advanced than ours.”

“Hell yeah they are,” Joey gurgled, “And don you fergit it!” He hiccuped and fell on Mai, who shoved him off.

“Which is why we need your help,” Atem was directly addressing the distant captain. “You hold the most powerful ship in the sea, yes?”

“Yep!” Tristan answered, “With our crew, _The Dragon_ can take any ship in the seven seas!”

“Why not let him take over your throne?” Kaiba retorted, “If his family was killed, he has a right to challenge your rule.”

“I’d be inclined to agree with you, but the Tomb Robber has no intention to lead. He’s only in this game for revenge.” Atem shook his head. “I vow to never repeat the mistakes my ancestors made, and I have much to atone for when I become Pharaoh. But with Egypt threatened by a powerful evil, it is impossible for me alone.”

Kaiba sneered, “I became a pirate to escape all this bureaucratic crap.” He earned a few chuckles from his men.

“But even as a pirate, friendship still seems to mean something to you and your crew.”

All eyes were on him again. He felt hyperaware of himself, somehow triggered by the contact the charming Egyptian prince had forced upon him. _Charming?!_ He shook his head, and swiftly rose to his feet.

“We will call a meeting tomorrow after sunrise,” he announced, “The foreigners will stay in the jail tonight.” Atem rolled his eyes at the announcement. “Don’t want you to get too comfortable…”

“Yes Captain!” He almost growled at the blush shared between Teá and the younger prickly-haired prince. They rowed back to the dock, and made their way to the center of town as the sun faded behind the horizon. After securing the three strangers in their own cells, Kaiba dismissed his remaining crew to rest at home. He locked the jail's doors and windows for an added safety measure, despite a prickle in the back of his head that it might be useless... 

Calling Mokuba to his side, he stormed off to the stables. With a final glance towards the jail, he kicked his heels into his horse's belly, and the brothers took off for the base of the mountain.

* * *

  
The large manor on Isla Blanca was abandoned when they discovered the land. After building the town with their discovered treasure, the new Isla Blanca inhabitants gifted the Kaiba brothers the newly rebuilt West Wing of the manor as a thank you. The kitchen, pantry, foyer, and three rooms had been restored. The largest quarters were Kaiba’s private room and washroom, and Mokuba’s mirrored room was further from the foyer, their impressive study between them. It was spacious living for the two, but Kaiba found it a sanctuary from the rowdy townsfolk. Kaiba was not fond of visitors, and his trusted crew members even kept their distance when their captain retreated to his manor - it was a rare occurrence Kaiba was even home except to eat, sleep, and spend a rare moment in solitude. 

After a wash in a warm bath and a short meal with Mokuba, Kaiba put his younger brother to bed after he’d fallen asleep over his dinner plate. As he made his way to the study, he paused in the hall. A familiar creak echoed in the walls. After a moment of silence, Kaiba continued down the hall. The study was open, inviting him in through two wooden doors. The walls had been lined with shelves, and they’d restored the one large window that viewed the town. After three years, all the shelves were nearly full of tomes and small treasures. A worn globe was beside the modest desk, pinned with flags and markers. As Kaiba lit the two rusted candelabras, he scanned his collection for any information on the strange land Atem, Mahad and Yuugi hailed from. Just as he sat in the squeaky chair at his desk, Kaiba heard a footfall that was too quiet to be Mokuba’s.

“The last man who snuck up on me found a dagger in his neck,” Kaiba said to the darkness. Atem stepped into the light of the fire, grinning. His cape whispered along the wooden floor boards.

“I had to see what sort of castle a Pirate King would have.” Atem’s blood red eyes chased around the room. “This is not what I pictured.”

“We don’t make our castles out of sand.”

Atem chuckled. “Your books will tell you we use stones, just as you do.”

He wanted to shove the books off the weathered desk, but he folded his hands to resist the urge. “If you think breaking in here will gain my trust, things must be very backwards where you come from.”

The flicker in Atem’s eyes was not the reaction he wanted. His body, however, seemed to disagree.

"I was too curious to stay in the accommodations you gave us - I've never seen a pirate island before."

Kaiba clenched his fist. "Leave, before I decide to hold you here for the night instead."

“Oh?” Atem scoffed, sauntering up to the desk. “Hold me here?” The smell of his skin was heavy with salt; Kaiba guessed he bathed in the ocean. He looked fresh in his airy linen trousers, and the captain did catch a few droplets of water on the tips of Atem’s wild hair. His cape trailed behind him, giving him the appearance of wings when a breeze flickered through the room. Kaiba stood quickly when Atem took one step too close, toppling his chair.

“I warned you,” he growled. Atem looked up at him. There was a glimmer Kaiba did not like. The prince lifted his hands, showing he was unarmed.

“I am not here to harm you.” Atem voice sounded thick, and smooth.

Kaiba’s brows slammed together. “You seem to be hard of hearing. Stay back.”

Atem sat on the edge of the desk. “I am a prince. I take no orders.”

“As you call me, I am King around here. I think that means I outrank you.”

Atem smirked. “And yet I defeated you on your own ship, in your own waters. After that, where do we stand?”

A dagger was in his hand before he knew it, and Kaiba felt his limbs surge with fury. “You’re brave, I’ll give you that.”

Atem cocked his head to one side, amused. “I don’t want either of us to die, Captain Kaiba. We need each other.”

Kaiba had to be hearing things; his voice was dripping with suggestion. “Don’t fool yourself. All you’re good for to me is vengeance for my broken sword.”

“Oh?” The mention of the duel sparked a smirk on the prince’s face that made Kaiba want to strangle him. “I’m sure I’ll break another before we’re through.”

Kaiba saw red. He surged over his desk, knife in hand, and they danced around the room. He attempted to grab Atem’s shoulders, Atem dodging and using his own weight against him in such tight quarters. They knocked down books and something shattered on the ground when Kaiba braced against a bookcase. The candelabras shook with each of their hurried footsteps, but Atem was too quick. As Kaiba shoved Atem and pinned him to the edge of his desk with his hips, Atem suddenly had a firm grip on his collar. The pirate’s face was yanked forward - Kaiba caught a glimpse of those red, kohl-lined eyes. They were positively feral. He growled as he felt their lips smashing together.

The kiss was messy; Atem aimed too low and caught Kaiba’s lower lip between his own. Kaiba opened his mouth to protest, but his tongue tumbled out instead. He felt hot palms run over his collarbone, his shoulders, his spine. He shot his hands out to squeeze Atem’s shoulders in warning. The intention was to fight him off, but his momentum died in the heated exchange of tongues. The open-mouthed kiss turned into Kaiba pulling Atem fully upright on the desk, knocking away his study materials, and shoving him firmly onto his back. He disliked how easily the future monarch submitted. Atem wrapped his fingers around Kaiba’s neck, thumb pressing against his Adam's apple, and the pirate’s skin broke out in gooseflesh.

He pulled away, a small string of saliva connecting their hungry lips. They were breathing heavily. Atem held his fingers at the base of Kaiba’s head, breathless.

“What-?”

“Shh..." Atem murmured, his mouth brushing the captain’s. 

Kaiba hissed. “Are you drunk?”

“No,” the prince sneered, biting at the captain’s bottom lip, “You are intoxicating enough.”

They wrestled on the desk, Atem putting up more of his usual fight. Before he knew it, Kaiba’s hands gripped Atem’s exposed hips. His thumbs dipped under the linen trousers. Atem had Kaiba’s jacket halfway off his shoulders and his belt unbuckled. The prince’s scent was heavy as before, a sweet musk of incense, sweat, and citrus mixed with salt water. Atem took Kaiba's mouth again, and guided the captain's hands to release the clasps to his cape and chest plate. They shed everything but their trousers before the moon hit its peak. 

The firelight shone on Atem’s swollen mouth. Kaiba towered over him, his hips between Atem’s thighs, sweat marking their clothes. Kaiba had a moment too long to breathe.

“What the hell are you getting at?”

Atem’s eyes glittered. “It’s not obvious?”

Kaiba slammed Atem’s right wrist to the desk firmly. “You’re a fool to think seducing me gets you anywhere.” 

Atem ground his swollen sex against Kaiba’s without any hesitation. He smirked when he could feel a responding hardness. Kaiba held back a groan. “Stop.”

Atem chuckled. “Shy?” Kaiba growled in warning, pinning Atem’s right arm above his head. Atem grabbed Kaiba’s jaw with his free hand. Kaiba jerked his head away. “You don’t take orders well either."

Kaiba felt his hard on throb against the cleft of Atem’s ass. His hips had lost control. 

He tried to think of his humiliating defeat on his ship, the monster and the dragon, Atem’s cocky arrogance. It annoyed the absolute shit out of him. But the heat redirected from his head to his hips. His cock ached against the warmth between Atem’s thighs, separated by the finest layer of cloth. Kaiba snarled against Atem’s mouth as the prince leaned up and pressed their lips together again.

“This changes nothing,” Atem whispered, “I still need your help, and I will find your missing friend.” He laughed breathily as Kaiba’s hips jerked with a bit of force. “But I’ve been watching the passion drip from your gorgeous eyes. It has been long for you. ”

Kaiba snarled. “I have more of a passion to pin you to the ground with my cutlass.”

“Is that an English phrase for this?” Kaiba’s face flushed. His hips rutted again, and Atem finally resumed removing their clothing. His linen pants were much easier to discard than the captain’s leather trousers, hardened from the salty sea. 

It was surreal to find himself naked. Kaiba had been naked outside of his washroom about as many times as he’d lost a duel. He hadn’t been with a woman since he left the tutelage of the Commodore; he hadn’t so much of thought of sex in the past five years. Carnal pleasure was for the chase, the rush of battle, the spoils of victory. He enjoyed winning so much he forgot how his body reacted to these things. He felt the heavy weight of his hard cock between his legs, and the unfamiliarity seemed to urge him forward into the unknown. 

That made Kaiba gaze down Atem’s naked body, the curve of his rib cage, the sharp points of his hips, the large purple bruise on his side that didn’t seem to bother him. Atem’s sex was there, hard, warm, curling up towards the belly, leaking. Kaiba found his thumb on Atem’s nipple, and the prince moaned and arched his spine.

When Atem brandished a strange glass bottle with white liquid in it, Kaiba grimaced.

“It will make things… more pleasurable.” The liquid coated Atem’s hand and he grasped Kaiba’s cock. It was slick and warm from the summer air. Kaiba sucked in a breath and rutted against his palm. Another set of choked moans rocked through the room. 

Kaiba shoved his palm into Atem's mouth. “Keep quiet. If someone hears you-"

Atem grabbed Kaiba’s hand and swallowed his middle finger into his mouth. The captain’s brain short circuited. His cock slipped between Atem’s tanned cheeks, feeling the warm hole he was about to bury himself into. The prince sucked off one finger, two, then took his hand and coated it in the clear liquid.

“Put your fingers in.” It was not a suggestion. Kaiba could feel his slick sex pushing against Atem’s hole, eager, waiting, impatiently waiting.

“No, with your fingers - ah! - it will feel better,” Atem whispered. The captain growled, rolling his hips. Then, with his coated fingers, he slipped one finger in the prince; soon after, two. Atem threw his head back on the desk, and Kaiba replaced his free hand back against Atem’s mouth. The Egyptian sucked and moaned and writhed all over his desk. Once three fingers slipped in, Kaiba pushed the tip of his leaking cock against the yielding hole between the prince's cheeks.

They locked eyes and the moment stood still. Kaiba almost let himself become self conscious of how depraved they were, like animals squirming against one another. He never knew this type of passion. He never knew this kind of heat. The prince reached up with a soft smirk and ran his thumb along Kaiba’s jaw. The captain pushed in and Atem’s body gave way. After a couple tense moments of waiting and adjusting, Kaiba sunk to the hilt and Atem shouted in his strange language.

And then, Kaiba didn’t care. The view of Atem’s eyes rolling in the back of his head, combined with the sensation of his cock buried in the warmest place on Earth, threw any reserve out the window. He began to pull out, and with more of the mysterious clear liquid poured over himself, he began to set a rhythm. Atem opened his eyes, and when their gazes met again Kaiba couldn’t look away. 

His cock was already close to bursting. _Not yet, not yet!_ The desire pooled low between his legs as electricity bounded up and down his cock. He was plunging into a body Kaiba had cut with his sword, a body that fell from the tallest mast of his ship, a body that summoned a monster from the sky. Atem’s legs were spread wide, hands gripping his knees and his chest slick with sweat. The warmth expanded down the captain’s legs and up through his belly. The wet slaps and the loud groans fueled his need to bury himself in deeper. Covered in a glowing sheen, Kaiba watched Atem yank on his own hard cock with abandon, matching the strokes for a few pumps before pulling frantically. A low, deep moan grew in the night air as Kaiba felt the prince's body seize up. With the final stroke he arched his back, let out a sharp gasp, and cum shot all over his dark belly. The sight of him, filled and spent sent a heat spike through Kaiba's belly. His hips fell out of rhythm, and with hands gripped on tanned hips, he came. The moment of release had his toes curling, and the wave crashed over him. He wasn't sure if he shouted or moaned or kept quiet, but in that moment, it truly didn't matter. 

There was a slow moment of breathing. Then another. The sounds of a warm summer night were slowly coming back into range. 

They both jolted at the sound of a roar. 

Kaiba yanked his cock out of Atem’s body, dazed. There was an unnatural glow outside, as if the sun wasn’t shining at its brightest. The pirate’s heart hit the floor. His island was on fire.

Atem was frantically dressing when he looked back, his red eyes glued to the window. Kaiba’s blood ran cold. 

“You.”

Atem spun back on him. “We don't have time to argue, there's-!”

The captain grabbed his dagger. “You came to distract me while your damn people came and-!” Before Kaiba could strike, Mokuba was shouting from the hall.

“Brother, redcoats on our shore! _The Necross_ is closing on us within the hour!”

He stood stunned for a moment. The flames outside gave another dull roar. 

“Goddamnit. How many?!”

“Two or three dozen!” Mokuab’s steps were coming down the hall quickly. Kaiba’s eyes whirled as he tied his trousers on, latching onto Atem. The prince was already dressed and crouched to dart out the opened window.

“Consolidate your men,” Atem ordered, “We will fight alongside you.” He jumped and disappeared.

Kaiba opened his mouth to scream, but his younger brother burst into the room, heaving. “Seto, I heard Isono call - why is your shirt on the ground?”

The elder Kaiba swallowed to find his voice, hoping Mokuba didn’t notice his flushed neck or the stains on his desk.

"Ready the horses! We call everyone to arms - not one redcoat escapes this island alive, not one!” He tugged on his shirt over his head. “Make sure the Egyptians know who they’re killing, or fire on them too.”

Mokuba wisely snapped his hand to his forehead in a salute without further questions, and dashed off. Kaiba arranged himself with a pistol and his cutlass, and barreled through the manor. He found Mokuba fitting their horses with bridles in the dirt driveway, and they rode bareback down the hill into the fray. 

The palms swayed in the wind, the flames roaring as they jumped the treetops. Many homes were ablaze, with their occupants bleary-eyed as they threw sea water from buckets to squelch the fires. Red coated soldiers and ragged looking brutes ran through town, firing on his people, dragging women by their hair, trying to throw children into the flames. They were a ruthless batch.

He heard his brother’s pistol fire. The soldier attacking Joey fell with a bullet hole in his ear. The blonde gunnery master whooped, “Thanks, Mokuba! I was almost a goner!”

Despite the lack of surprise, it brought a curling pride to Kaiba’s heart when he saw the flash of fear in the attackers’ eyes as he and his brother approached. Just as he aimed his pistol at a terrified soldier, Atem swung from the shadows of the palms on a rope. The invader took a swift kick to his head and Atem finished the one beside him with a stab to the neck. Both dropped, bloody and quite dead.

“Glad you picked the right side!” Joey called to the prince with a laugh. Kaiba rolled his eyes and yanked on his mount’s reins, but not before Atem leapt on the back of his horse and latched his arms around the captain’s waist.

“Ride, Pirate King!”

“Are you insane?” The sight of another platoon of soldiers storming his beach interrupted his anger. With a roar, Kaiba kicked his horse’s belly, and they sprinted for the shore. He saw Joey dash for the beach with two buckets in hand, and Mai fighting off another group of men without breaking a sweat. 

Atem’s grip on his waist loosened, and his horse whinnied as the weight shifted heavily to the back. Kaiba glanced behind; Atem was crouched with a flat, broad dagger in his hand. Just as Kaiba thought to dump him off his ride, a redcoat leapt from the darkness and yanked the horse’s reins from the captain’s grip. The horse went down squealing and tossed both riders. Kaiba saw the redcoat fall with the dagger in his chest before catching his fall on his arms, and tumbling into the thick island brush.

He shook his head and sat up quickly, his ears immediately pricked. There was a rustle amongst the palm fronds. Kaiba reached for his pistol and hissed when his right wrist protested heavily. He pointed his gun into the darkness as a dark-skinned hand wrapped around the barrel. It was forced into the sky, and his finger twitched. The spark of gunpowder lit up Atem’s face.

“Ah!” He fell back into a palm bush. “It burned me!”

Kaiba scrambled to his feet. “Consider yourself lucky it didn't go through your head!”

There was a loud explosion, the hot night air filling with screams, and Kaiba heard Atem rush to his side. He heard a rip and flinched when soft cloth wrapped around his injured wrist. He tried to jerk out of the prince’s grip.

“Don’t be a child!” Atem hissed, “We need visual on our attackers. We have to reach the shore.”

When Atem finished the knot around his wrist, expertly bound to support the injury, Kaiba grabbed Atem’s shirt front tightly.

“If I find out you had anything to do with this, I’ll kill you. And then send your whole damn crew to the bottom of the ocean.”

There was a tiny flicker of light from the growing wildfire; Atem’s face was creased with a smirk that sent shivers down Kaiba’s spine. 

“Your ferocity,” he said, “I have never known, Pirate King.” 

They sprinted through the palms to the beach, coming upon the sight of dozens of redcoats fighting the islanders. As Atem sprinted off to find Yuugi and Mahad, Mokuba rushed to his brother’s side, splattered with blood.

“ _The Necross_ is close, nii-sama! What are we gonna do?”

Kaiba steeled his gaze on the horizon. The looming black ship would be on shore before the sunrise. 

“He found us.”

Mokuba swallowed hard. “That means…”

“We’ll have to take the bastard down, once and for all.”

The younger Kaiba sighed with a shaky breath. “I’m behind you, Seto, but what if…”

“There is no what if, Mokuba. This is it.” Kaiba wrapped one palm around his little brother’s shoulder. “We win, or we die.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War is upon Isla Blanca, and Captain Kaiba and his crew are ready for fight of their lives. With foreign allegiances made, they prep to take down the terrible Commodore Kaiba once and for all. But they can't do it on their own...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Violence, death (non-character)
> 
> Other notes: *no lemon in this chapter, sorryyyyy*

Isla Blanca was prepped for war. Joey, Tristan, and Mai had the cannons set for battle along the edge of town. Teá was directing the injured through treating their wounds while rapidly packing her aid bag, as Duke was supplying arms to all able fighters and picking off the occasional enemy hiding in the brush. Mokuba was sent to help the rest of the villagers evacuate to the Den, with his precious silver-sailed ship already hidden from sight. Kaiba dared not think it, but in the event his island was overrun, at least the families and friends of his crew had a chance to escape. He hoped the fight would be over before Mokuba returned.

His icy eyes ran up and down the beach. Flickering shadows danced along the bloodied sand from their torches. Bodies lay everywhere, most of which he’d never seen before. It was hard to see how much blood had been spilt between the discarded red coats, brutes, and a handful of his own men. He saw Yuugi hovering over Teá as she explained how to use her tools. Kaiba scowled, digging in his heel to march over there and tell the fucking Egyptian to quit distracting his medic in a time of war, but a firm palm on his shoulder spun him back round.

“Pirate King.” It was Atem, Mahad close at his flank. “Your orders.”

“Who are we fighting?” The bodyguard asked. 

“What difference would it make to you?” He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the intense heat of the Prince’s eyes; it made his blood boil. His wrist throbbed. Mai, Joey, and Tristan were on their way to his side for more instructions. He could feel his heart in his throat, as if Gozaburo would appear to rip it from behind his tongue at any moment.  _ Everything to lose... is in front of me. _

“If we know who we’re fighting, we can be of more use to you.” Mahad’s eyes were darting all over him. 

“If you’re here to take orders, then your first is to shut up!”

Atem seemed surprised. “Is this how you lead in times of war?”

Kaiba snapped; Mahad saw it happen before he did. When the pirate lunged to grab Atem by his golden breastplate, grip into his cape - he glimpsed the tear at the bottom - Mahad already had him. The guard grasped Kaiba by the thumb of his sprained hand and twisted. White rage blew across Kaiba’s eyes; the pain curled in his belly and rattled his limbs. He collapsed on one knee with a sharp yelp. Despite this, he attempted to flip Mahad down with him. In that moment he realized he’d never made contact with the Egyptian warrior before - he easily held twice the strength of Atem in one arm.

“Kaiba!” 

“Captain!”

Atem lifted his hands to prevent a clash between them all. “Mahad, release him!”

“You,” Mahad hissed between his teeth, jerking Kaiba’s wrist. “You are just the fool I took you for.”

Between snarls, Kaiba tried to yank his hand away, but convulsed in pain when it did not budge from Mahad’s grip.

“You see?” Mahad threatened to jerk Kaiba’s hand again with a small jostle. “You let rage blind your choices. You are transparent, and that makes you weak.”

“Mahad, I will not repeat myself!” Atem roared, seeing Mai and Joey grow more agitated. Mahad did not glance at his monarch.

“The fighters of our lands know strength and power come from control, from calm. Only fools let their rage consume them in battle.” Mahad spat on the sand. “I can only hope my Prince will not lament for you long when you are dead.”

Mahad released Kaiba’s hand, and the captain jerked his injury close to his chest. 

“I outta cut that guy’s hands off…” Joey growled. Mai put her hands on his and Tristan’s arms, but her furious eyes did not leave Mahad. 

Kaiba glanced at Atem, who was looking out to the horizon. Upon it,  _ The Necross _ and it’s white sails slowly approached with the dawn. 

The captain brought his feet under him. “It’s the Commodore of Barbados.”

Mahad raised a brow. “A superior of yours?”

“Until yesterday.” 

Atem was caught with his mouth open, but the words did not come. Mahad snorted with a cross of his arms.

“Explains your emotions,” the bodyguard muttered, “This is personal.”

“It’s more than personal.” Mai’s face was pale as she stepped in. “We stole a ship meant for the King of England. We took his most prized soldier out of his grasp and disappeared in the night.”

“Or so we thought...,” Tristan said as Joey shuffled nervously. “He’ll kill everyone if we don’t do something.”

“Everyone but me.” Kaiba’s crew visibly shivered at the idea. They knew death would be the easy way out with Gozaburo. 

Atem met Kaiba’s gaze. “We cannot let him do that. This Commodore will be stopped.”

Kaiba paused. It dawned on him that a blade, and not his own, could pierce that smooth, dark flesh. The image danced across his mind faster than he could stop it; the long, silver flash pinching through hardened muscles, piercing a beating heart, and watching Atem bleed out on the beach. His eyes looked flat as the puddle of red around him. Kaiba squeezed his eyes shut, and spun on his heel. He heard Joey, Tristan, and even Mai’s shouts of confusion. They were getting scared. He did not have time to let them.

He whistled loudly, and his horse came running. He mounted quickly and began to gallop along the edge of town.

“Isla Blanca!” He called. The roar of the island grew loud, the flaming palms still burning out behind him. The men and women who stayed to fight rallied around him. They waved their weapons and tools, from the sharpest cutlass to rusty pitchforks.

“Every battle, you’ve known it’s kill or be killed! Win or die!”

The crew and villagers cried out. Atem and Mahad observed from the back, the gold of their daggers and armor gleaming in the darkness. Atem’s voice echoed in his mind.  _ “This is how you lead in times of war?” _

“This battle will not be the same. If we lose, you will be hung from our trees.” The roar died, and fear sprinted through their faces. “If we fall, your loved ones will be killed at best, or re-enslaved by the Crown. If we fail, it will be the end as we know it.”

A few started to shout amongst themselves. The rest exchanged weary, frightened glances, their weapons stiff in their grasps. Duke and his team brought up small crates of ammunition, Joey checking over the cannons, and Mai helping someone load a bayonet. Kaiba saw the eyes of the fearful villagers look up to them, and almost could see their will to fight fill their limbs.

“This is the truth.” The people couldn’t take their eyes off him. “The Commodore has finally found us.”

The fury that burned through the forming mob was instantaneous. Kaiba revealed in the surprise written on the Egyptians’ faces as his people began to cheer, scream, and demand blood. Kaiba’s horse squealed from the ferocity. 

“We said enough is enough under the rule of tyrants, of Kings.  _ The Dragon _ , this sanctuary, is our proof! The Commodore is our final battle to reach true freedom! Are you ready?!”

The mob screamed. Kaiba looked to Atem, if only to rub it. He was surprised to see a proud gleam in the prince’s eye, and as always his heady smirk. 

“Man your stations! This is war!” With fierce cries, the villagers and crew scattered along the beach. Atem and Mahad fell amongst them in the shadows. Kaiba looked over his shoulder, and saw  _ The Necross _ entering the bay. The cannons were loading, more rowboats were lowering to the water dyed red from the sunrise. Kaiba could swear he saw the bastard himself at the helm, feathered hat, wig, and all.

“Let’s see…” he muttered to the wind, “how much that bastard has to lose.”

* * *

From a hidden edge of the palms, Kaiba watched the second wave of attackers come upon the beach and begin their search for a fight. The beach was abandoned, lit up by the morning sun and beating down with a fierce, heavy heat. Gozaburo’s men were already slick with sweat. He furrowed his brow.

“What is the battleplan?”

Kaiba whipped around to point his pistol at Atem’s face. The Prince held up his hands as Kaiba hissed at him.

“One day, you’ll learn the hard way why you shouldn’t sneak up on a man with a loaded gun.”

The foreigner shouldered past him, but Kaiba noticed he was mindful of his tender wrist. “Shouldn’t you save your bullets to shoot them?”

Kaiba rolled his eyes. “Shut up and watch.”

Atem gazed along the beach. “They seem rather…” One of the men, carrying a blacksmith’s hammer, tripped and knocked himself out with his own weapon. His partner didn’t seem to notice. “Challenged.”

“It’s Gozaburo’s oldest trick.” Kaiba grimaced. “He gathers all the violent prisoners in Barbados, promises them a pardon for their work, and sets them loose to kill whatever they can.”

Atem’s fingers went to his chin. “Rather cunning if he were fighting an unknown opponent. But he must know you would anticipate this?”

“He’s testing to see if I’m on the island.”

Atem flashed his cat-like eyes at him. Kaiba did his best not to get distracted by the view. “Maybe it is best you stay hidden for now. You seem to be something of value to your enemy.”

Kaiba shook his head. “And let you and your grabby bodyguard give us up?” Strong hands went to his shoulders. Atem’s face brushed too close for Kaiba’s comfort, and he snarled under his breath. “What the hell do you think-?!”

Atem looked him deeply in the eyes. “I know this is hard for you, but I must ask you to trust me.”

Everything in the pirate’s being reared up and screamed.  _ Trust was weakness! Trust was vulnerable!  _ There was no way he was going to put his, his brother’s, and his crew’s entire future in one set of hands except his own. 

Atem remained firm, as if reading him clearly. “I can do this for you, if you let me.”

A palm tree branch crackled and fell in the distance. The flames danced along Atem’s eyes - like watching a shooting star through a veil of fire. 

“What exactly are you planning?”

“I can end this quickly.” Atem nodded. “Mahad and I are strangers to your opponent. We can take out the soldiers, and you take the distraction to bring the fight to the Commodore.” 

Kaiba tried not to smirk at the foreigner’s tongue tripping on the word. “Why do the dirty work,  _ your highness?” _

Atem kissed him fiercely. Kaiba felt his small urge to push him away, but the sparks along his arms and hands gave him enough pause. When they parted, Atem grinned. “You will not be satisfied if I do it for you. If it were my war, my people, I would want the final blow.” Atem kissed him again. “I will clear the way for you.” Before Kaiba could protest, the Prince dashed into the shadows.

* * *

Joey slashed open a redcoat’s belly as a dagger embedded into his arm. “ARRGH!”

“Jou!” Mai shouted, throwing the man on her shoulders over her head and kicking him hard in the nose. She rushed to Joey’s side as he elbowed his attacker in the face, and she cut him down. The wound began to flow with blood.

“Just a flesh wound, blondie.” Joey winked, gritting his teeth as he yanked out the dagger. “But we’re way outnumbered here!” 

Mai went back to back with him, slashing a slighter redcoat across the chest. “I know. We need a better plan.” Joey shoved a strong hammer away from his face, and gave its wielder a pinpoint uppercut under his ribs. The man went down moaning as Jou aimed a kick at his head. A round of cannon fire echoed across the beach, as the water before  _ The Necross  _ exploded. Another cannonball hit a rowboat, sending screams into the morning air.

“HELP!” As Joey and Mai took down the circle of soldiers around them, they saw Duke get swept by two redcoats and shoved into the sand. They disarmed him, and one was fumbling with his rifle as the other restrained him.

“Diceboy!” Joey shouted, Mai already rushing to his aid. Before she could get within striking range, the redcoat loaded his gun. His hand gripped the trigger, and the gun cocked. With a loud crack, there was a flurry of color. The two redcoats collapsed, splattered in blood. Sheathing his dagger, Yuugi flung off his hood and yanked one of the dead men off Duke, helping the Quartermaster to his feet. 

Mai and Joey’s mouths fell open. Yuugi waved with a friendly smile.

“What the hell?” Jou shouted. As they approached, Duke looked shaky at the knees, more from being saved by such an unassuming friend than his brush with death. Mai put her hands on her hips. 

“For a kid, you’ve got a trick or two up your sleeve.”

Yuugi shrugged innocently. “My brother’s a better fighter than me, but I can hold my own!” 

“Remind me to ask for a spar later,” Mai said. Yuugi nodded, but his face grew tight with worry.

“Your arm!” Joey looked and saw his bare arm was dyed red. He laughed.

“Don’t worry about me, I’m…” and went white. He wobbled to his knees and Mai caught him before he fell. 

“Damnit Joey, you take shits the devil can’t stand, but can’t handle your own blood!” Duke snapped as Yuugi’s tore a piece of a fallen soldier’s red coat, and wrapped it tight around Joey’s wound. The blonde snarled weakly.

“Hey… no makin’ me look bad... n’front of the lady…”

Yuugi looked up at Mai with worried violet eyes. “At this rate, they’ll have us by high noon.”

Duke snatched the rifle that almost killed him from the ground, and brushed off the sand. “The little guy’s right; we can’t hold off like this, even with their crazy magic monsters.”

Joey’s head rolled up. “Tha’s it! Can’t your brotha bring that dragon thingy back?” Yuugi did not look confident.

“Atem is too weak to summon Osiris again. If we lose him, there will be no hope to save you all from the Tomb Robber.”

Joey rolled his eyes. “Come on, it’s gotta be nothin’, right? Just a little whistle or wave a piece of meat in the air?”

Duke snarled as he looped his arm under Joey’s shoulder and brought him to his feet. . “It’s not a dog, you idiot!”

Yuugi’s eyes fell. “No, unfortunately we must think of another way.”

The sound of gunfire erupted on the beach, and Mai felt the sting of a bullet in her leg. She cried out as Joey reached for her.

“Mai!” 

“Ah, shit, that stings!” she griped, “Quick, hide in the palms!” 

Yuugi grabbed Mai’s wrist and led her towards the cover of the trees behind the two men, bullets whistling by their heads. The round was short, and they were hidden before the next wave started. The leafy palms and thick trunks took most of the second wave, and the four hit the dirt. The ground gave way to a small ledge, giving them cover.

“We have one more!” Mai shouted, and curled around Joey.

There was a quiet moment, then two. Duke opened one eye. Yuugi dared to peek his head up and look between the brush. 

“Kid, don’t-!”

“ _ Em heset net Ra _ …” Yuugi’s eyes were wide. “Who is that?”

Duke and a revived Joey scrambled to their hands and knees to follow Yuugi’s gaze. Mai tried to sit up, and gripped her calf with a yelp.

“What is it?!”

Joey looked down at her, brown eyes wide. “You’re not going to believe me.”

* * *

“Excellent work, gentlemen!” 

There were easily two dozen bodies staining the sand red. Three mysterious men dressed in lavish silks and colored leathers were milling around them, watching for movement like scavengers. The smoke from the gunfire blew away, and their leader took off his enormous, red-wine velvet trifold hat, matching the rest of his captain’s attire, was topped with the largest lavender feather ever seen in the Caribbean. His long silver hair shone brighter than  _ The Dragon _ ’s sails.

There was the deafening sound of cannon fire, but the man and his three fighters did not flinch. The brunette of the group kicked a dead soldier, and the sound of coin clattering into the sand made his eyes brighten.

“Ooh lucky day, mates! Guess brekky’s on me?”

The redhead rolled his eyes. “Don’t get sloppy, Valon, or you’ll end up with another venereal disease.”

Valon sputtered. “Wha-?! Another?! Whattya mean! And you can’t get those from dead-!” The two others laughed. “Oh piss off, Amelda! Rafael, don’t encourage him!”

“Your orders, Captain Pegasus?” The huge blonde, Rafael, asked as he sliced a strip of red from the fallen soldier’s coat, and used it to clean the blood off his extra large knife. 

The flamboyantly dressed leader waved his hand. “We wait until our Kaiba-boy and his men come to greet us.”

Valon waved his pistol recklessly. “Or come for a fight!” 

Their captain smiled as he looked upon the fallen on the beach. “They might need a break from fighting, for now.”

“Looks like they’ve kept their own, thus far,” Amelda reflected. Rafael nodded in agreement.

“Remind me why we’re taking the pirates’ side on this one, Cap?” Valon asked. Pegasus laughed. 

“Valon, my boy, you know better than me - it’s much more fun to stir the pot.”

“Oh, so this is just for your amusement?” 

Pegasus and his three men turned their heads to see Duke leading their group with his sword drawn, Yuugi at his side with his short golden dagger, and Joey supporting Mai’s good shoulder. It was clear, despite their stances, they were exhausted.

Valon’s eyes grew as Mai approached. He licked his lips. “What a sheila!” 

Joey instantly growled. “Whaddya call her?!”

Duke snapped. “Can it, Jou!”

Pegasus took a step forward. “I’m glad to see some of you are still alive.” His eyes caught Yuugi’s. “Looks like you have more friends?”

Yuugi’s eyes went wide, but he kept his face unreadable.

Mai responded carefully. “What are you doing here, Pegasus?”

The captain scoffed. “Don’t sound so apprehensive, my dear Mai. We simply came to your aid as Kaiba requested.”

“Yeah?” Duke frowned, “Which Kaiba?”

Rafael and Amelda lifted their weapons, but Pegasus held up his hand to diffuse them. “I hope you’ve been enjoying that little gift I helped you all escape home with.”

Mai, Joey and Duke exchanged glances. “Whatcha talkin’ about, Pegasus? You messin’ wit us again?”

“Oh just as eloquent as I remember, Jou-boy…”

Mai pieced it together. “You… you gave Kaiba  _ The Dragon _ ?”

“Heavens, no!” Pegasus laughed. “We played a game for it, and he won. You don’t want to know what he wagered.”

Yuugi watched their faces grow tight with confusion. The wind rustled some of the trees, and all the fighters tensed for another attack. Yuugi scanned the beach for any movement, before feeling Pegasus’ eyes on him.

“Do I know you from somewhere?” the silver-haired man asked. Yuugi made eye contact, his brow furrowed. He gripped his dagger tightly.

Amelda snapped, “Hey tiny, the captain just asked you a question!” 

Yuugi held his weapon up before his face. “I don’t know you!” 

Pegasus’ eyes glittered with recognition. “Are you… from Egypt?”

Surprise danced across the group’s faces. “Yuug, how would he know that?” Joey whispered to the short foreigner. Just as Amelda stepped forward to engage with them, there was the sound of hooves pounding the sand. They whirled their heads to Teá’s voice. 

“We found you!”

“Teá!” Yuugi’s face brightened. Teá and her horse rounded around the beach to the south, Tristan holding on to her waist for dear life, and followed by Kaiba on his own mount. They approached, and Teá flew from her ride before it made a complete stop, immediately tending to Mai and Joey’s wounds. Kaiba did not dismount, pulling up to Pegasus and his men with a shower of sand. The three crew glared at him, as Pegasus chuckled warmly.

“Kaiba-boy! So nice of you to join us.”

Kaiba snarled as his blue eyes jumped between them. “What took you so long.”

Pegasus shrugged. “I think it was quite impressive we found your undiscoverable island as quickly as we did. Your instructions were rather… vague.”

Joey immediately snapped. “Cap, you told him where to find us?!”

“Yeah!” Duke followed, “And you let him give you  _ The Dragon _ ?”

“Will all of you shut up!” he snapped back. Pegasus gave him a look. 

“My, my, Kaiba-boy, you didn’t impart your plans to your crew?”

Everyone seemed shocked. 

“What plan?” Tristan shouted. 

Kaiba looked at Pegasus, who merely smirked. The icy-eyed captain rumbled under his breath. 

“I had Pegasus lead the Commodore here, so we could take him down.” 

The others erupted into loud protests. 

“How could you not tell us!” 

“Kaiba, some of us have died out here!!” 

“You put the whole island at risk for your stupid ship!”

Kaiba roared over their voices. “And risk being caught off-guard when he found us anyway?”

“He’s never found the island before!” Tristian argued. “Why didn’t you just trust the way things were?”

“Because things  _ always change _ !” Kaiba was boiling, his knuckles white on his horse’s reins.

“Still doesn’t make it right!” Joey shouted. “You used us as bait!”

“It doesn’t matter now!” Kaiba turned his horse to the beach, where the tall, black-sailed  _ Necross _ was buzzing with movement. “He knows where your allegiance lie this time, Pegasus.”

“Indeed.”

“He’s going to send everything he has.”

“And more, I can assure you. You are not the only Kaiba with allies here.”

Kaiba looked back at his crew, who’s eyes brimmed with mutiny. “I didn’t tell you because I knew the risk was worth the reward.”

Teá stood from wrapping Joey’s stab wound, her fists clenched. “You can’t make decisions like that when the risk is our lives. And the reward? What is it? Peace on the island, until the next British army comes for us? A chance to settle your score with the Commodore? We’ve won many battles with you, Kaiba, but when the prince took you down, I thought it would make you realize you’re not invincible. I thought it would make you think about the future, and not about just winning for once.” She glanced at Yuugi. “I guess... I was wrong.” 

She took off towards the village, with Joey, Tristan, and Duke following her. Joey turned around to see Mai standing in her place. She looked away from him, and he stormed off. She looked back at her captain, deep violet brimming with questions. Pegasus looked at the remaining faces, including Yuugi’s, with amusement.

“Now that our drama recital is over, can we get to the details, Mr. Blue Eyes?”

Kaiba dismounted his horse. “What are you talking about, you fruit.”

“This prince who defeated you? Sounds romantic.” Kaiba clenched his teeth. Pegasus found Yuugi's gaze. “And this little strange Egyptian boy with your crew?”

“I am no boy! I am a prince,” the younger prince quipped, “And we’re here to help.”

“No one does anything for free, young man.”

“We can tell stories later,” Kaiba growled, “Your men. What can they do?”

Valon dropped to one knee right beside Mai and reached for her palm. “I can sing the most beautiful song you’ve ever heard about a sheila on an island, who’s long blonde hair is brighter than a 'Strayan summer, and-!” Valon was knocked on the head by Amelda. 

Pegasus chucked. “Well, our Casanova Valon here loves anything that holds a bullet. Amelda is ex-military from Russia with a kick for explosives. And Rafael is… well, he’s my type of man. Big, strong, and loves sharp, pointy things.”

Mai and Yuugi exchanged looks. Kaiba rolled his eyes. “Great, put them to use.”

“So it’s just the six of us?” Amelda cocked an eyebrow. “Even with our skills, the likelihood of us taking the Commodore and his lackeys is extremely slim.”

Kaiba looked at Yuugi, and the younger prince nodded. “My brother’s plan is in motion. We will have an opportunity soon.”

“And your crew?” Rafael asked.

Kaiba glanced at Mai. She looked conflicted. “Let them go.”

Pegasus chuckled merrily. “The plot thickens!”

* * *

“Captain was right!” Valon heaved as he elbowed his attacker in the face. “The Commodore brought his big boys!”

There was the sound of more cannons and everyone hit the sand. Kaiba slid to his knees as a two red coats swung rapiers as his neck, and he crossed his cutlass and dagger to take out both sets of legs. They stumbled and slashes were in their backs before they hit the ground. A cannonball exploded beside him, throwing sand into his eyes.

His side was tiring. Yuugi looked worse for wear, Mai had been rescued twice from being dragged off into an enemy rowboat, and the rest of the crew was nowhere to be found. Pegasus’ men were doing most of the fighting, but they could not keep this up. Valon had used almost all of his ammo, and Rafael was covered in bloody slices from close combat. Amelda had been sent to town to find more supplies.

Kaiba pushed the sand from his stinging eyes and growled at Yuugi. “Where the hell is your brother?”

Yuugi gave the younger captain a fierce glance. “He will come!”

Pegasus couldn’t help but laugh. “Is he a better fighter than Kaiba-boy?”

Kaiba sliced through two more redcoats as Yuugi downed another, and they came head to head. “You sure he didn’t run scared?”

“My brother would never!”

“I think he finally got wind he couldn’t win.”

“My brother has never lost, even against you!”

Kaiba’s frustration was written on his face. “As if any fight he’s held against me was fair. Pulling dragons from the sky is hardly a square duel.”

The sky turned a deep, dark grey in a flash. Yuugi’s anger seemed to drag the clouds from the horizon and block the sun. Everything was cast with a soft shadow. 

“Take that back!”

The others stared at the sky as a bolt of lightning screeched from the sky and hit the sea. The energy flickered around _The_ _Necross_ and its rowboats. There was a distant scream from a dying man. Rafael stood in front of Pegasus, their eyes wide.

“Just as I thought...” the silver-haired man murmured. Rafael looked back at him.

“Captain?”

Pegasus locked his eyes onto Yuugi. “The boy has power over The Shadow Realm.”

Yuugi shouted a fierce war cry as another bolt of lightning hit the sand. There was a rumble along the earth, and as if the lightning went backwards in slow motion, it rose and split in two. From it, a figure of a slight woman wearing a pointed hat, wearing brightly colored armor and boots, and carrying a golden scepter emerged. The woman had a strange monstrous luster in her eyes, and floated in thin air. Mai tumbled to the ground in shock, Valon close beside her. The others gaped as Yuugi threw his arm to the sky.

“Dark Magician Girl! I call for your aid!” The young woman took an offensive pose and hovered close behind Yuugi. 

Kaiba seemed unaffected by the summoning. He crossed his arms before the younger prince, his brow furrowed.

“It’s not as impressive as the red dragon, but it will do.”

The Magician swung her scepter and it closed in on Kaiba’s throat. He did not flinch, but the warmth of the weapon seared against his skin. Kaiba stared into the creature’s eyes, unnerved they looked both so human and so strange.

“Do not mock my friend,” Yuugi warned. “I am forgiving, but she is not.”

Kaiba smirked. “Now, we have your monster. Will it fight for us?”

Yuugi and the others stared confusedly at the brunette. 

“I said will she fight for Isla Blanca?!”

Yuugi’s eyes narrowed. “Yes, she will fight as long as my strength keeps up.” The Magician pulled away from Kaiba, leaving marks on his neck where the energy of her scepter burned him.

The redcoats were returning from their retreat after the sudden storm. The clouds rumbled in the sky, still brimming with electricity to spit below. They approached cautiously.

“Looks like our company is back.”

The Magician fiercely swung her scepter as Yuugi pulled his blade. Valon had helped Mai to her feet, who snapped her hand away from him, and Rafael took a close position to Pegasus. The redcoats began a formation, and their shouts echoed over the battlefield.

“Whatever that thing is, get her!”

“Report to the Commodore!”

“He is landing on the beach once cleared!” 

The rag-tag group froze. All eyes were on Kaiba.

“We need the rest of our men, Captain,” Mai said. She was struggling to catch her breath. Valon and Rafael looked tired as well. The Magician took to his work on the approaching men, Yuugi shouting directions as he took the few stragglers out. 

Kaiba grunted, pulling his pistol that only had one shot left in it. “I know.”

“What was tha’?!”

Mai and Kaiba swung their heads to see Joey, Tristan, Teá, Duke, and the rest of the main crew, armed to the teeth with pistols, rifles, bullets, rapiers, daggers, and rolling barrels of gunpowder behind their beach barricades. Mai smirked.

“You dog.”

Joey scratched the back of his head. “Come on, Mai, I’d nevah leave you like that!”

“We gotta help Yuugi!” Teá said as she dashed towards the younger prince. 

“Come on, guys!” Tristan shouted, a large rifle in his hands. Everyone rushed the beach, Joey beelining for Mai’s side.

The new vigor for battle was cut by a booming voice. “Where is the Prince?!”

Mahad rode towards them on a pale horse from the village. Pegasus made obvious “oohing” and “aching” sounds as he approached, his long white robes stained with red splotches. He dismounted, the gold of his plated armor and leather braces gleaming with fresh blood.

“Woo, what a fancy bloke,” Valon chuckled. 

Pegasus grinned broadly. “More Egyptians! Are you the handsome devil that put Kaiba-boy in his place?”

Kaiba’s face burned, but Mahad cut off his retort. 

“The Prince, what have you done with him?!”

“Whataya talking about, he’s over there!” Joey pointed to Yuugi, who was watching his Magician take down two more red coats, with Teá protecting his back with a pistol in each hand. 

Mahad approached Kaiba with red in his eyes. “Where is he?!”

Kaiba put up his fists, the mauve of Atem’s cape glaring at him. Mahad swiped for Kaiba’s bad hand again. Kaiba dodged, danced around a few more lunges, before smacking away a punch, and tossing Mahad away from him.

“Why are you asking me?!” Kaiba snapped as Mahad threw another swing.

“Because the Gods only know why, he has some infatuation with you!” The enraged body guard backed away as a redcoat came barreling through their fist fight, shouting. He took the charging man by the throat and slammed him on the beach. The man grabbed at his broken neck, blood flowing between his teeth. Mahad took one deep breath before turning his gaze to Kaiba. His dark eyes were hard. Unhooking his linen robes, he shoved off the red-stained cloth to reveal a battle-worn body covered with gold armor, leather cuffs and braces, and knives sheathed at every accessible angle. 

“Wow, what a get up, eh, Rafael?” Valon giggled. Rafael grunted, eye trained on the bodyguard.

Mahad approached Kaiba once more. “You will tell me what they’ve done with him, or I will take your head and hand it over to the enemy myself!”

Kaiba brandished his rapier. “Your coward of a boss hasn’t shown his face since the battle started. He probably ran.”

“Your lies will be the end of you!” Mahad sent his entire strength careening towards Kaiba, a golden sword similar to Atem’s whipping from his belt. Kaiba held his rapier at an angle to take the brunt of the force, and watched Mahad grapple for another small knife at his waist. He slashed at Kaiba’s stomach, but the Captain twisted his wrist in a familiar fashion, locking his blade into the curve of Mahad’s, and released the hilt. Free from his sword, he swung easily from Mahad’s trajectory. The bodyguard reversed his grip on his dagger and blindly aimed for Kaiba’s heart. The Captain, without blinking, elbowed the strike away and put distance between them.

Mahad did not pause. He charged again, throwing punches and stabs whenever he could. Kaiba was strangely quiet on the defensive. His eyes moved quickly, and he was always a step ahead of the immense power of Mahad’s attacks. His sword took hit after hit, his elbows and arms tossing away Mahad’s swings almost effortlessly. Pegasus watched intently, Rafael and Valon at his side.

“What’s goin’ on boss?”

Pegasus only smiled. “A love triangle, I presume.”

Rafael glanced over at Yuugi, who was finishing off the last standing redcoat with his trusty Magician. Once the floating specter dropped his opponent, she dissolved, and the younger prince collapsed to the ground.

“Who are these people?”

“They are the Gatekeepers of the Shadow Realm.” The silver-haired man smiled mysteriously. “What’s more important is they’re in the Caribbean.”

Valon scratched his head as he watched Kaiba ducked low from a strong swipe of Mahad’s sword. The dark-skinned man nicked the shoulder of his silver coat, and blood dripped down the sleeve. 

“What are they here for?”

“That, my dear Valon, is what we’re going to ask the Prince of Egypt.”

“When we find him.” Rafael added.

“The other one.” Valon agreed.

Mahad looked to have Kaiba pinned down. Kaiba held his hand to his seeping wound, letting blood soak between his fingers, and braced for another incoming attack. Mahad roared, making a final sweep of his sword to finish off the Captain. Kaiba took the brunt of the hit with his sword once again, and shot his free, bloodied hand out. His palm pressed deeply against Mahad’s eyes, wiping fresh blood and sweat into his line of vision. Mahad, momentarily blinded, shouted as Kaiba took Mahad’s wrist, forced it away from his body, and took the man to the ground. He wrenched on the bodyguard’s warm, forcing his weapon out of his grip and paralyzing him. His knee rested atop the Egyptian’s heaving back.

Joey and Mai stared. Pegasus clapped.

Kaiba leaned forward, his breath haggard and dry. Mahad opened one dark eye to meet his gaze, still blazing with fury. 

“You let rage blind your choices…” he whispered, “I can only hope your Prince won’t miss you when you’re dead.”

, accepting the final blow. Kaiba lifted his knee, and turned away. The tall Egyptian leapt to his feet, another blade at the ready. He roared. 

“You coward!” 

Kaiba didn’t turn around. “Now you owe me.” 

“To think, we had faith you would aid us in defeating the Tomb Robber.” Mahad did not attempt to attack again, but his body was poised to defend anything. “You can’t even protect your own people from a familiar enemy! I regret my lord’s trust being placed in you, you sick excuse for a man!”

Kaiba quickly gazed across the beach, searching within for the energy to fight again, and stopped cold.

There was a tussle happening beside a rowboat between three enemies, bustled together with grunts and shouts. One turned to another redcoat, shouting, “We got one!”

Kaiba felt rage lash at his skin. Between two hulking brutes and a redcoat, a splay of tri-colored hair followed between them. Then he caught a glimpse of the chains around the prince’s arms, and his golden sword in the hands of the largest redcoat. His rage was swallowed with dread.

“Someone help me!”

On the opposite side of the beach, Teá dragged a downed body. She had blood running down her temple and Yuugi’s limp body in her arms. Mai and Joey sprinted for her, Joey taking Yuugi from her arms, and Mai shooting the last two redcoats on the beach down. They all carried them back to the safety of the trees.

Mahad shoved past Kaiba, beelining for the group holding Atem.

“That I would not do, Egyptian!” 

Mahad did not stop. “I will listen to no more to your pale-skinned foolishness!”

There was a pistol shot by his foot. It grazed his thigh. He halted to a stop, turning his fury towards the white-haired captain. Beside Pegasus, Valon blew the smoke off the tip of his pistol, grinning wildly.

“You dare try to stop me again,” Mahad growled. 

Pegasus snorted. “For such strength, your lack of tactical planning is worrisome.” 

Kaiba grimaced as Teá dressed his shoulder wound. “That we can agree on.”

Mahad turned to face them. “I must protect my prince, and I’ll damn you all first, if I must!”

Valon raised his pistol on him again. Pegasus smiled.

“Then you will die very similar to this. Those ships are armed to the teeth with every kind of pistol, shotgun, rifle and cannon known to the seven seas. You will be shot down before you even board, and then your charges will be left to our devices.”

“I can promise ya won’t like that, mate,” Valon chuckled. Mahad looked as if his head might explode. He turned, watching the two ex-cons and the redcoat load up the Prince of Egypt onto a rowboat, and take off for  _ The Necross _ .

He tightened his fists, and turned back to join the group again. He looked Valon in the eyes, daring him to fire. “Once we retrieve my Lord, I am taking both the Princes and we are leaving this vile land. May Ammit consume your hearts.” He darted his gaze to Kaiba for a reaction. The silver-coated pirate scowled. Valon lowered his gun.

Mahad hurried to Yuugi’s side as the prince lie in the sand, crouching to observe his wounds. Teá was on his other side, blue eyes filled with worry. “He just collapsed…”

“Yes. As Prince Atem collapsed from his time with Osiris, Prince Yuugi exhausted his own energy to fight with the Black Magician Girl.”

Teá's eyes gleamed with worry. “Is he going to be okay?”

A bloodied hand shot up and took hers softly. She held back a shriek as she saw  Yuugi’s smile. It was weak.

“I’ll be okay.”

“After a few moments rest,” Mahad urged. Yuugi’s brow furrowed.

“Where is  _ seni _ ?”

Mahad rested his palm on Yuugi’s forehead, and the younger prince sighed deeply. “You must rest.”

There was the sound of hooves on the beach again, and Mokuba rounded from a bank of trees. Close to his heels were two villagers, shouting and waving weapons as they were pursued by three redcoats on stolen horses. Kaiba whistled and his horse was beside him, and he was charging before anyone could blink.

“ _ Nii-sama _ !” Mokuba cried, “They’ve reached town!”

“Boys?” Pegasus called. Valon and Rafael rushed into the path of the villagers, guns drawn. Mokuba’s horse flew past them, and as the villagers caught up they fired on one redcoat together. The second’s head flew through the air, as Kaiba’s sword cleaved his neck clean off. The third screamed as he charged Valon and Rafael, before two knives pierced through his neck. He slumped off his galloping horse, and the three animals took off into the dying fires of the trees.

Joey caught Mokuba’s frightened beast as the younger Kaiba landed on his feet. He had a huge black eye and he was covered in soot.

“Mokuba!” Kaiba called as he jumped off his horse. Mokuba wrapped his arms around him for a moment, before pointing furiously at the village.

“They swarmed us, _ nii-sama _ . I met this weird guy who said he was-!”

There was a loud boom and the ground shook violently. Several explosions followed, lighting up the sky with a brighter, fiery blaze. Valon shielded his eyes with one gloved hand.

“Well, Amelda found something to do.”

Kaiba spun around to face the rest of his remaining forces. Yuugi was struggling to his feet with Mahad’s assistance, Teá by his side. Joey and Mai were refreshed with a borrowed dagger from Rafael and an extra pistol from Valon, holding two horses. The two villagers Mokuba found, Miho and Isono, looked ready for battle. Pegasus was retrieving his throwing knives with Valon and Rafael by his side. They all turned to Kaiba for direction. The captain steeled his gaze at them.

“We split up - no one escapes, and no prisoners. Mai, Wheeler, take the two villagers with the horses and round back to town. Take out anybody you don’t know. Find out how we can get those explosions off our turf and aimed at the enemy.” He turned to Mokuba. “You take my horse back to the manor. Load up all the ammo and weapons you can find and bring it to the villagers.” Mokuba saluted. Kaiba turned to the white-haired captain. “Pegasus, I’ll need you at the helm of my ship. Return fire on those cannons. My ship handles faster than yours, and  _ Necross _ cannot be allowed to leave our bay.”

Pegasus nodded with a mysterious smile. “Trusting me with your prized possession, Kaiba-boy? My, my, this prince is working wonders on you.” Kaiba pointedly ignored the comment.

“Teá, you and the foreigners are with me. We’re going to get that dumb bastard off my father’s ship.”

Teá nodded, but fear flashed through her eyes. “And the Commodore sir?”

Kaiba almost couldn’t answer - his throat closed up tight. He locked onto _The Necross._ The growl was deep in his chest.

“He’s mine.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle has found Isla Blanca, and Kaiba is forced to team up with his new Egyptian friends to take down his worst enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNINGS: Depictions of violence, blood, character death

Sneaking aboard  _ The Necross  _ was not the hard part; rumor had it that, as a famous British privateer, Kaiba was above sneaking and crawling aboard in favor of a more direct approach. That made stealth missions all the smoother in the past. But to Kaiba’s dismay, it seemed Mahad was not aware, or maybe disinterested, in following the single most important rule of stealth missions:  _ follow the plan _ . 

“What are you-?!” Kaiba cut himself off as Mahado leapt over the stern railing and darted for the helm’s wheel. The robe-clad guard paused for a moment as it dawned on them both - there were no visible redcoats on the quarterdeck. To Kaiba’s surprise, Mahad glanced back at him between the railings before leapt and pressed himself against the front railing of the quarterdeck. There was a soft rattle of wood against wood. The pirate resisted a growl as he waited to hear if anyone noticed.

Climbing the back of the cursed ship was hard enough - the idiot bodyguard just forced him to keep his position for who knows how long.

Seconds passed slowly, and finally the sound of boots and voices approached. Kaiba breathed slowly through his nose, biceps and shoulders screaming, as two redcoats hurriedly made their way towards the helm.

“Captain says reports of movement towards the southern side of this trash heap might be the bloody civilians trying to escape.”

His companion laughed. “As if they thought they could just sneak off under the Commodore’s nose.” They began to prepare the helm for departure, striking Kaiba cold. “If only we had the chance to- _ HURK!”  _

Mahad silenced them both at the same time, twin daggers from his soaked robes sinking between each man’s throat. Kaiba could only watch Mahad drag both dying bodies to the railing he was clinging to, and pitch them both into the sea. The splashes were covered up by a round of cannonfire from the black-painted ship. Kaiba finally pulled himself aloft with a soft grunt. Mahad did not spare him a glance. 

“Wait, you idiot!” the pirate hissed. He did pause, though he did not find Kaiba’s gaze. “That was a patrol. We have a few minutes to devise a plan before anyone realizes they’re gone.”

“There’s no time,” Mahad grunted. 

“If you’d rather die for your obnoxious boss, go right ahead.” Kaiba snarled. Then a thought crossed his mind, and he smirked. “You’ll be leaving him on my island… unguarded.”

Mahad’s shoulders could not tighten any further - it looked like his head was going to pop off. “What are you suggesting we do then, you heathen?”

Kaiba slid up beside the broad shouldered man and pointed to another set of red-clad soldiers. “Those are the two who will notice the missing helmsmen first. We have a three minute window at the very least. Your idiot prince is either below deck, or even in the captain’s quarters if Gozaburo’s feeling confident.”

“Where are the captain’s quarters?”

“Below us, but it’s-  _ no!” _

It was too late. Mahad ignored him and slipped down the starboard staircase to the main deck, his robes whispering along the dark wood floors. Teeth clenched, Kaiba mapped his own path in his mind, watching Mahad’s tracks as if they were made in snow. The bodyguard leapt through the high noon sunlight and found a place to disappear behind two stacked crates.

Kaiba pulled out the small dagger he hid inside his boot, white-knuckling the hilt. The puddling blood of the two slain redcoats inched toward him. Any longer, and he’d be leaving a perfect trail. He slunk towards the opposing staircase of the quarterdeck, watching.

He heard a shout and he froze.

“Hey!” Teá snarled. There was a muffled slam and the tell-tale shriek of a man who might have lost one of his two jewels. “Touch me again, I dare you!” 

“Leave her alone!” Kaiba held his breath at the sound of the younger prince’s voice. He glanced over the deck and locked onto three redcoats. Between them his medic and the young Egyptian had their wrists bound at their backs. A fourth redcoat was on the ground, clutching his groin. Clearly they didn’t tie Teá’s ankles.  _ Big mistake _ .

The redcoat holding Yuugi shook him. “Ya speak the King’s English, do ya?” His chums chuckled with him. Teá shouted again as the soldier in front of her grabbed for her chin. She squirmed and aimed a kick between his legs, but the one holding her restraints caught her ankle.

“See lads?” The soldier squeezed Teá’s cheeks. “This is why women aren’t allowed to wear men’s trousers…” 

Yuugi strained against his ties. “I said leave her alone!” It was clear he was exhausted; his knees shook under him.

“And what are you goin’ to do about it, you little runt?!” The redcoat holding him snatched a handful of tri-colored hair and yanked. Yuugi’s neck bent back, exposing his throat. Before he could press his bayonet against it, blood dribbled from his mouth.

“What-?!” The one holding Teá grunted and fell back. There was a flurry of dark red cloth, and the three standing soldiers were dead. The fourth nursing his crotch froze in terror as a sea-worn leather sandal stomped on his chest. Mahad stared into his eyes.

Yuugi whispered something to the guard in their native tongue, rushing to Teá’s side as she stumbled back. The relief in her eyes was palpable to Kaiba from across the deck. 

The tall guard inclined his head low. “My apologies for the delay, my prince.” His dark eyes locked onto the last living guard. “Any last words-?”

“BREACHED DECK!” The man shrieked. “BREACHED MAIN-ahuggh!!” The blood flowed up through his mouth as Mahad slashed through his throat. The belly of  _ The Necross _ began to rumble with footfalls. Kaiba swore under his breath as he stood tall on the quarterdeck, revealing himself. Yuugi and Tea’s shocked faces were much more satisfying that Mahad's blatant irritation.

“This isn’t going to plan.” He pointed over the railing. “Hope someone taught you two how to swim.”

Teá nodded and rushed for the edge of the deck. She glanced back to see Yuugi attempting to pull at Mahad's elbow.

“Go.” The large guard turned to face the noises coming from underneath them, narrowing in on their point of entry on deck. "I will find the prince."

Yuugi pulled at him. “Mahad, you won’t be able to save him if you’re dead!” 

Mahad did not look away from his target. Kaiba grunted in disapproval. 

"Teá, go before these fools get you killed." He spun towards the doors of the captain’s quarters, and froze.

“Well.” Empty black eyes stared deep into him. His heart dropped through his stomach. He glimpsed a familiar wide palm holding a family pistol - one Kaiba thought he was to inherit once. Broad, square teeth peeked behind a grin that could swallow the world. "Which fool do you mean, son?"

Kaiba felt someone’s grip on his wrists. He broke through the tightness in his chest and spun on his heel, grabbing his captor by the shoulder and stuffing his dagger into their belly. As the redcoat fell, the end of a bayonet met Kaiba’s throat. He watched as a set of hands whirled around Teá’s arms, and her shout was muffled by another redcoat’s palm. Yuugi dodged a few sets of hands before someone snatched at his cloak and dragged him down, chest to the deck. Mahad was nowhere to be seen. 

“I'm sad to say how disappointed I am, Seto.” The bayonet tapped under his chin. Kaiba scowled, and with another tap to his carotid artery, he carefully rose to his feet. The Commodore curled his huge hand around Kaiba’s lapel. There was venom in his eyes as he observed the color. He sneered. "This is pathetic."

The pirate said nothing.

Gozaburo laughed, grabbing the beautiful silver coat by the neck and wrenching Kaiba’s arms from the sleeves. “You truly believed I’d never find your little piece of paradise?”  Kaiba hissed as his shoulders twisted to let the cloth go. Gozaburo held it up for his crew to see, as two soldiers bound Kaiba’s wrists.

“A little flashy, don’t you think!” He received chuckles from his redcoats as he stalked over to the rail behind Kaiba, teasing it over the side of the ship. He tossed it in the air and it disappeared from view. Kaiba did not allow his eyes to falter. Gozaburo smiled.

“You see that?” He pointed his finger close to Kaiba’s flat eyes. “That’s everything I taught you. Your eyes refuse to show me you care about that silly piece of cloth. I am the enemy now, and you won’t let me see anything that can help me tear you down. I made you that way.”

Kaiba lurched, letting the bayonet nick him. A stream of blood poured down his throat. Gozaburo walked over to Teá, who shouted against the hand on her mouth. Kaiba bared his teeth as the Commodore leaned in, nose inches from her face.

“So, how much do you care about her?”

Teá was forced to her knees, the hand replaced with a rag between her teeth, and more ropes snaked around her wrists and ankles. The mountain of a man watched Kaiba, hands folded behind his back. While Teá never broke her eye gaze on her captain, Kaiba kept his eyes trained on the Commodore.

“What exactly is your plan?” he bit out, “Going to blow everything up, leave my island in pieces, and take me back to hang?”

Gozaburo smiled. “As satisfying as that sounds, that’s letting you off far too easy.” Teá was lifted by her elbows, her protests muffled by the rag. With Gozaburo’s short nod, the redcoats tossed her over the side of the ship. She screamed, and they all heard a loud splash. With the distraction, Kaiba leaned against the bayonet. The soldier went to meet his throat with the blade, but there was a loud bang, and the redcoat fell in a heap. Yuugi took the opening and rushed to the edge of the ship, leaping into the ocean with his arms still bound.

There was a flurry of motion as the soldiers grabbed hold of the last prisoner. A few sets of eyes followed the bullet that shot down their comrade to the Commodore’s gun. His thick brow was furrowed tight.

Kaiba snorted. “How flattering. Me, a traitor, more important to you than the lives of loyal soldiers.”

The Commodore lifted his smoking pistol. “They’ve been instructed to not interfere with my plans for you, boy. I’m sure they could teach your crew a thing or two.”

Every set of eyes whirled to the side of the ship where Yuugi had disappeared moments before. Gozaburo peered over the edge. 

“Such incompetence will not be tolerated.” The Commodore sneered, as he turned to his crew. “Redeem yourselves! Open fire! Do not let them reach shore!”

Sure enough, Kaiba could see Teá’s head bob up above the bright water, just within shooting distance from the ship. The younger Egyptian prince followed close behind, Teá’s snares and gag floating away behind them. The water littered with bullets as they ducked under the surface and swam quickly for the beach. 

As the gunfire died, Kaiba saw a flutter of a shadow above him. 

“NO!”

Gozaburo spun back in the nick of time. His mouth opened wide, teeth glinting in the sun, as Mahad’s dagger disappeared into his chest. 

The redcoats surrounding them began swinging their bayonets around, many of them colliding and clattering to the ground. With the distraction, Kaiba shoved two redcoats aside. He snatched the end of a bayonet, slicing his restrains and breaking off the blade. He fended off bodies lurching from trying to protect their Commodore, and spun towards Gozoburo’s quarters. Mahad was on a rampage, cutting down two redcoats before Kaiba could blink, and rushing to head him off. He knocked away bayonets and bullets with the metal around his wrists, soaring for the glass doors. He ripped them open as a flurry of soldiers gave chase.

“Prince Atem!” 

The quarters were empty. Mahad was crushed under three more redcoats as they seized him.

Kaiba watched as Gozaburo’s hand trembled, stretching around the dagger impaled in his chest. He looked at the pirate, beady eyes wide. He began to laugh.

“What the hell is this…?” He wheezed - his lung had been punctured. “You’re working with savages?”

“Where is the Prince?!” Mahad demanded, throwing off his attempted captors as if they weighed nothing. The sky rumbled with impending darkness again. Gozaburo, leaving the knife in his chest, drew his pistol and pulled the hammer. In a plume of smoke, Mahad took the bullet in his shoulder with barely a flinch. Gozaburo laughed, and fired again. Another bullet disappeared into the Egyptian soldier’s chest, dead center for his heart. His mouth and eyes opened wide. He sank to one knee.

Gozaburo shot twice more, and Mahad fell to his chest with a loud boom. Kaiba felt the sick prickle in the back of his neck crawl down to his stomach. The Commodore glanced down at the knife in his rib, before locking back onto the bloodied pirate.

“Seems he might have been a worthy opponent… if he wasn’t such a damn fool.” His gun smoked. “Now to deal with-!”

It happened before anyone could blink. There was a flash of sunlight, almost like the spark of a gun. There was the sound of a rope straining against a gaff, a sharp exhale, the snap of his own restraints, a whisper of a dagger’s sheath. The billowing mauve cape flew in slow motion.

Kaiba felt another blade’s handle in his palm. It was warm. A fierce whisper curled around his ear: “Do it.”

Gozaburo roared, blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth. Kaiba watched Atem take down his three captors, giving him a straight path to the captain of  _ The Necross.  _ He lunged, and Gozaburo’s left hand slammed around his throat. It didn’t matter. The pirate’s dagger was in its place, lodged in his heart. 

Kaiba didn’t hesitate. Despite the white lights dancing from the death grip on his neck, he yanked with all his strength. The dagger wrenched free, spraying dark blood from the lethal line in the Commodore’s chest. The pirate’s face was painted red by the time Gozaburo’s grip loosened.

“Y…you bastard...” the huge man gasped, struggling to stay upright. Kaiba felt the shift of the grip around his throat change from a death grip to a grip for dear life. “Th… there is no you… w-without...me…”

There was a commotion around them, but Kaiba couldn’t hear it. Slowly, a sinister smile crawled across his lips. “Please…” he scoffed as the man’s hand fell from his neck and he began to pitch forward. Kaiba held him up by the dagger’s hilt that connected them. “You made me this way, Gozaburo. This dagger is in your hand. ” He hissed as the light began to fade from the Commodore’s steel grey eyes, “So by your own hand, you die.”

Eyes wide, Gozaburo turned a sickly white as the remainder of his blood flooded out of his chest. Kaiba felt his heart slow… slow… slower still… then stop. The Commodore of Barbados slid facedown on the deck of  _ The Necross _ , and the pool of blood around him grew wider than the sea.

Silence echoed in Kaiba’s ears. He could hear Atem’s grunts in battle, his worried calls to his bodyguard, the redcoats failing to gain the upperhand against one combatant. But everything seemed to fade as he watched the red liquid soak into the wooden boards and lap at his boots. A redcoat tackled him, but Kaiba didn’t flinch. He flung the soldier over his shoulder and tossed him atop the dead Commodore’s body. The man shrieked as the blood splattered his face.

“Kaiba!”

Kaiba’s focus returned, and he swung the bloody dagger in his hand to cut another redcoat in the face. The man screamed and fired his bayonet into one of his compatriots. Kaiba looked up, and the future Pharaoh of Egypt was looking at him. A strange comfort spread through his body.

Atem wasn’t surprised or smiling. He nodded and mouthed,  _ “It’s done.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time - sorry! More is ready to be posted after it's edited, I promise.
> 
> Thank you so much for the outpour of support I've been getting for this story. It's a wild ride, but we're having fun with it, right??


End file.
